Ilusão
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Um assasinato misterioso acontece...Isso é um caso dos irmãos Winchester entrarem em ação,mas eles conhecem duas garotas caçadoras.O que vai acontecer?Só lendo pra ver!
1. Chapter 1

Mais um caso para os irmãos Winchester resolver,em Little Rock,em Arkansas.Uma garota é morta com cortes profundos nos pulsos e outro na garganta.A polícia local não sabe o que aconteceu isso direito,no banheiro de uma escola estadual da cidade.  
Chegando na cidade,eles param em uma lanchonete local,e tentem também entender o caso e bater um "rango".

Sam:Como pode acontecer isso?!  
Dean:Ué,acontecendo,caro irmão!  
Sam:Engraçadinho...  
Dean dá um risinho sem graça  
Sam:Cara,é sério!!Só tava a garota e ninguém mais no banheiro.  
Dean:Será que ela não era deprimida,e queria se matar?!  
Sam:Você acha?!  
Dean:Tenho certeza!!  
Sam:Ha ha...sem graça!

Depois chegaram duas garotas,falando e rindo e se divertindo (viu?!tudo com "indo" no final!!).Eles ficaram observando a conversa,e sem querer,uma das garotas deixam cair uma pasta cheio de papéis.Os papéis eram mangás,uma espécie de desenhos japoneses.Sam todo cavalheiro,pega e deu a garota,ambos deu um risinho,e voltaram para o lugar.Mas não só tinha os desenhos,tinha também duas fotos,uma era elas,e a outra eram três homens,que eram os pais delas e...**JOHN WINCHESTER**?!Como assim?!Dean viu aquela foto,ficou constrangido,pensando:"Como essa garota tem uma foto do pai?!".

Dean:Sammy,saca só essa foto...( e mostra pra ele)  
Sam:Dean,esse daqui é papai!!  
Dean:Sei que é o papai,mas como ela tem essa foto?!  
Sam:É mesmo,não é melhor perguntar pra ela?!  
Dean:Sim,claro!Mas deixa que eu vou...  
Sam:Não!Eu vou lá,afinal,fui eu que peguei a pasta pra a garota.Quer saber,vamos lá!!  
Dean:Beleza!Vamos lá,Don Juan!

Enquanto isso,essas duas garotas estavam conversando.

1ª Garota:Você viu?!  
2ª Garota:O quê?!  
1ª Garota:O gatinho que pegou a sua pasta.  
2ª Garota:Ah...tá!Nossa,eu babei!  
1ª Garota:E eu não vi...!!Se eu fosse você,deixaria cair mais vezes.

As duas riram e a 2ª garota arruma a pasta,vê que as fotos não estavam lá,dentro da pasta.

2ª Garota:Ah,não!!  
1ª Garota: O que foi?!  
2ª Garota: A foto...**SUMIU**!!  
1ªGarota:Não acredito!Você é uma tonha mesmo!  
2ª Garota: Ah,também não precisa esculachar,né?!  
1ª Garota:Mas é mesmo.Qual das fotos você perdeu?!  
2ª Garota:AS DUAS!!  
1ª Garota:Aaaaaaaiii!!Te mato!1000 vezes **TONHA**!

E na hora eles chegam

Dean:Por um acaso,são essas daqui?!  
2ª Garota: São sim...muito obrigada!!  
Dean:De nada.  
Sam:Como conseguiu essa foto?!  
1ª Garota:Bem...essa foto aqui,é de faz tempo,foi numa viagem que fizemos.E essa... faz umas décadas!!É meu pai,o pai dela, e um amigo deles na época,mas eu não lembro o nome dele.Por quê?!Você conhece ele??  
Sam:Sim,é...  
Dean:Nosso pai.  
As duas garotas:O quêêêêê??  
2ª Garota:Vocês são filhos de...John Winchester?!  
Dean:Sim.Meu nome é Dean e esse é o meu irmão Sam.  
2ª Garota:Prazer ,meu nome é Amy Sakamoto e essa é a minha amiga...  
1ª Garota: Sou Sydney Williams.  
Ambos:Prazer.  
Sam:Então,vocês são filhas de Yoshiro Sakamoto e Anthony Williams??  
Ambas:Somos.  
Sydney:Coincidência,né?!  
Dean (se aproximando dela):É...e muita!!  
Amy:Vocês viram o que aconteceu hoje de manhã?!  
Dean:Sim,mas você sabe o que aconteceu direito?  
Amy:Parece que achou uma garota completamente morta no banheiro da escola.  
Sydney:Dãããr!!Isso todo mundo sabe!  
Amy:Cala a boca,Syd!!Deixa eu continuar,então...mas parece que ela não foi morta lá,não.

Sam:Como assim?!  
Amy:Porque ela é muito "velha" para está no colegial.  
Os garotos:Ah...  
Sydney:Mas...Amy!Mas também não é assim.Será que ela não repetiu de ano?  
Amy:Acho que não,porque estaria muito na cara...  
Sydney:Será que ela não era...**EMO**!?  
Amy:Fica quieta,Sydney!!  
E eles com um "ar" de riso.  
Sydney:Mas...  
Sam:Vamos fazer assim,vou deixar o nosso telefone e então,vocês nos liga,tá?!  
Sydney:E vou deixar o nosso.  
Sam:Vocês moram por aqui?!  
Amy:Não.  
Sydney:Nós estamos hospedads um hotel perto daqui.  
Sam:Então,tá!A gente se vê.  
As garotas:Tchau!!  
Os garotos:Tchau.

Depois dos rapazes foram para o local do crime,as duas garotas comentam...

Sydney:Até que eles são bacanas.  
Amy:É...(com uma cara de apaixonada)  
Sydney:O que foi com essa cara?  
Amy:Hum...nada não.  
Sydney:Ah,tá!Nada não??Sei...  
Amy:Dá um tempo,Syd!!Me deixa em paz!  
Sydney:Até sei o motivo dessa cara!  
Amy olhando pra cara dela...querendo matá-la.  
Sydney:E te dou razão.Até eu ficaria assim...  
Amy:Ah...bom!  
Sydney:Também,um pedaço de mal caminho daqueles pega a sua pasta caída no chão,e ainda por cima dá aquela risadinha...Até eu ficaria o assim?!  
Amy:Ah,é?!  
Sydney:É sim.  
Amy:Até eu ficaria assim,quando aquele outro pedaço se aproximasse de mim falando:"É...e muita coincidência!!"  
Sydney:Iiiihhhh...isso daí,abafa o caso!!

As duas começam a rir.

Sydney:Cara,naquela hora,eu gelei.  
Amy:Mas também,bem que você gostou,não adianta negar.  
Sydney:Só sei que nos demos bem,colega!  
Amy:Sabia que o John era bonito,mas os filhos dele não!!Puxaram ele no quesito "beleza".  
Sydney:É como dizia no tempo da minha mãe.  
Amy:O quê?!  
Sydney:Eles não são um sonho??  
Amy:Hahahahaha...só podia ser você mesmo!Doida!  
Sydney:Hum...Tonha!!  
Amy:Mas voltando ao assunto...  
Sydney:Fala.  
Amy:Se fosse um só bonitinho,aí tudo bem,mas...  
Sydney:Os dois são!!  
Amy:É mesmo,como assim??  
As duas:**ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOO**!!(as duas começam a rir!!)

Amy:Vamos parar de falar e vamos ao que interessa.  
Sydney:É mesmo.Tenho mais uma pergunta:como o Sam sabia os nomes do nossos pais?!  
Amy vira a foto e vê os nomes marcados no verso.  
Syd:Ah...tá explicado!!  
Amy:Vamos resolver o caso da garota morta no banheiro da escola?  
Sydney:Ok!!

Enquanto isso...  
Os irmãos Winchester descobre algo sobre a cena do crime.

Dean:E aí,Sam?!Descobriu algo?  
Sam:O nome da vítima era Ashley Jones,tinha 26 anos.Solteira,mas tinha namorado,saca só a foto.  
Dean:Quantos anos ela tinha mesmo?  
Sam:26.Por quê?!  
Dean:Lembra que a Amy falou?  
Sam:Ah...que ela tinha cara de mais idade?!  
Dean:Também.A primeira coisa que ela falou.  
Sam:Que ela não foi morta na escola no banheiro na escola?!  
Dean:Bingo!Acho que o corpo foi trazido para o banheiro.  
Sam:Mas como o corpo veio pra cá?!Andando que não foi!  
Dean:Claro que não,né?!Mas tem alguma coisa estranha.  
Sam:E tem mesmo.Olha só...  
E mostra para o seu irmão,na parede,escrito de sangue,duas letras iniciais e um formato de coração em volta.  
Sam:É a coisa mais macabra que já vi.  
Dean:E eu não?!  
Sam:E precisamos de ajuda,mano.  
Dean:Hã?!Como assim "ajuda"!?Nós sempre resolvemos os piores casos e agora,você diz que nós precisamos de ajuda??Fala sério,Sam!!  
Sam:Mas estou falando sério,maninho!!  
Dean:Não mesmo!!Mas...se for pedir ajuda,vai pedir pra quem??  
Sam:Vamos ver...ai,eu não sei!!(coçando a cabeça)  
Dean:Ah,legal!!  
Sam:Não sei se ligo pra Amy...ou pra Sydney!  
Dean (com sorriso sacana no rosto):Opa!!Esse tipo de ajuda eu topo!!  
Sam:Sabia que você ia concordar comigo!!


	2. Chapter 2

Então,Sammy liga para um das meninas,e uma delas(claro) atende!!

Sydney:Alô?!  
Sam:Alô?!Sydney!?  
Sydney:Sim,é ela.  
Sam:Oi!É o Sam!  
Sydney:E aí,amore!!Tudo bem?!  
Sam( todo envergonhado):Tudo bem sim.  
Sydney:Ah,tá!  
Sam:Eu tô te ligando porque eu e meu irmão precisamos de ajuda.E pensei em vocês.  
Sydney:Ah sim...mas que tipo de ajuda??  
Sam:Lembra o que vocês falaram da garota que foi morta?!  
Sydney:Sim,o que tem?  
Sam:Ela tinha 26 anos,ou seja,ela é muito velha pra estar no colegial.  
Sydney:Então,Amy e eu acertamos?!  
Sam:É...digamos que sim.  
Sydney:Ah,que bom!Então,aonde vocês estão?  
Sam:Estamos no local aonde aconteceu.Sabem vim pra cá?  
Sydney:Sim,passamos por aí.  
Sam:Então tá.Até daqui a pouco.  
Sydney:Até.

Depois...

Amy:Quem era no telefone?!  
Sydney:Hum... ninguém.  
Amy:Como era ninguém que ficou horas no telefone??Vai contar histórias pra boi dormir,Syd!!  
Tá bom,era ninguém com nome de **SAM WINCHESTER**.  
Amy (arregala os olhos):O quêêêêê??  
Sydney:É isso mesmo qe você ouviu!!  
Amy:O que ele queria?  
Sydney:A nossa querida e amada ajuda.  
Amy:Que tipo de ajuda?!  
Sydney:Lembra do que aconteceu? Da garota que foi morta no banheiro?  
Amy:Sim.  
Sydney:Ela tinha apenas 26 anos!  
Amy:Sério?!  
Sydney:Sério mesmo.E mais:eles querem que a gente vai lá agora.  
Amy:Sério?!  
Sydney:Vamos?!  
Amy:Demorô!!

Então,elas saíram da lanchonete e foram ao local com um belo** FORD LANDAU**,modelo 1982 na cor grafite.  
E enquanto isso,os rapazes estão procurando mais evidências do crime.

Sam:Achou mais alguma coisa?!  
Dean:Não,e você?!  
Sam:Também não.  
Dean:Ah,legal!Mas mudando de assunto você ligou para as garotas?  
Sam:Sim,e elas estão a caminho.  
Dean:Beleza!  
Sam:Mas você moço trate de se comporta,viu?!  
Dean:Ai,seu ESTRAGA PRAZERES!!  
Sam começa a rir da cara dele.

Dean:Você sabe muito bem que trato bem as mulheres.  
Sam:Você não passa de um pegador,isso sim.  
Dean:Bem que você sabe,maninho!  
Sam:É,mas se depender delas,você ficará na seca!  
Dean:Sem graça!(Sam começa a rir)  
Sam:Mas até que elas são bacanas.  
Dean:São sim.Mas...assim,quem atendeu o telefone?  
Sam:A Sydney.  
Dean:Ah...Sydney.  
Sam:Por quê?!  
Dean:Curiosidade.  
Sam:Hum...sei!!  
Dean:Dá um tempo,Sammy!!  
Sam:OK!Você tinha que ter falado com ela.  
Dean:Por quê?!  
Sam:Quando disse que era eu,ela disse:"E aí,amore!!"  
Os dois começa a rir.  
Dean:Ela é uma garota engraçada.  
Sam:Lembra até uma pessoa que eu conheço...  
E Dean olha pra o seu irmão,e Sam fica com ar de riso.  
Sam:Agora a Amy...ela é um pouco tímida,mas tem um "ar" de interlectual.  
Dean:Isso me lembra uma pessoa que eu conheço...  
Sam:Engraçadinho!!  
Dean dá uma risadinha sacana.

E então,chegam as garotas,prontas para ajudar.

Amy:Demoramos?!  
Dean:Até que não.  
Amy:Tudo bem?!  
Sydeny:Qual era a ajuda?!  
Sam:A ajuda é que...queremos que nos ajude a desvendar esse suposto...assassinato.  
Amy:Ok!Aonde começamos...??  
Sam:Bem...olha essa foto.Essa é a garota que foi morta.E esse deve ser...  
Sydney:O namorado dela.Até que ela é um gatinho!  
Amy:É mesmo!  
Os irmãos olharam assim...não entendendo nada.  
Sydney:Mas o que não entendo é por que foi morta aqui,mas ela nem estuda nesse local?  
Amy:Esse é o mistério,minha cara amiga.  
Sam:É porque não viram,em um dos banheiros está escrito,as iniciais e em volta,o coração.Todos escritos de sangue.  
Amy:Ui!Que horror!  
Sydney:Argh!!Me deu até arrepio!!  
Dean:Se ela não foi morta,acho que tem algum espírito solto por aí.  
Sydney:Você ainda "acha"!Eu tenho certeza!!  
Amy:E mais:eu tô com medo!!  
Sydney:Eu também.**EU QUERO A MINHA MÃÃÃE**!!  
Amy:A única coisa coisa que temos que fazer é trabalhar em equipe.Assim,juntos nós resolvemos o caso .  
Sam:Concordo contigo.  
Amy:Mas a vítima tinha cortes profundos nos pulsos?  
Dean:É,e no pescoço também.  
Sydney:Nossa,essa moça teve uma morte dolorida!!Mas cadê as letras iniciais que vocês falaram?!  
Dean:Vamos lá que eu te mostro...  
Sydney:Ok Voltamos...  
Amy e Sam:Tá bom.  
Dean:Comportem-se,hein?!

Sydney e Dean chegam no banheiro e ele mostra aonde está as iniciais,mas Sydney acha algo.

Dean:O que você achou?  
Sydney:Um anel.Mas tá cheio de sangue.  
Dean:Parece que é um...  
Os dois:Anel de compromisso!  
Sydney:Isso tá ficando muito macabro!  
Dean:Vamos mostrar para eles.  
Sydney:Ok!

Enquanto isso...

Sam:Como sabia o nome do meu pai?E como sabia que Dean e eu éramos filhos dele?  
Amy:Peraí!Uma pergunta de cada vez!Eu sabia porque meu pai falava muito dele,pois ele,meu pai e pai de Syd eram muito amigos .Foi assim que meu pai e pai de Syd se conheceram,através de John.  
Sam:Ah...E o que ele falava do meu pai?  
Amy:Ele falava que...o John...tinha um bom coração,ótimo amigo e pai. Que fazia de tudo para proteger os filhos.  
Sam:Como sabia da gente?!  
Amy:Lembrei de uma foto que o meu pai ganhou dele,era vocês dois ainda pequenos,e quando os vi na lanchonete,lembrei da foto.  
Sam:Tá explicado!  
Amy:Você falou igual a Sydney.(e ele sorri)  
Sam:E vocês faz aquleles desenhos?  
Amy:Sim,e se chama mangá ,é um tipo de desenho japonês,aprendi com o meu pai.  
Sam:Hum...mas você manda bem no desenho.  
Amy (toda tímida):Obrigada.

Nessa hora,estava rolando um grande clima entre os dois,até que...

Sydney:E aí,**CASAL 20**!!( e os dois olham pra ela)  
Dean:Olha que nós achamos!!(mostra o anel)  
Amy:Um anel...  
Sydney:Não é um anel comum é um...  
Sam:Anel de compromisso?  
Sydney:Isso mesmo!  
Dean:E ainda ,tem um pouco de sangue.  
Amy:Argh!  
Sydney:Calma!Um pouco só !  
Amy:Você é nojenta,Syd!  
Sydney:Não precisa também esculachar,né?!  
Sam:Então,esse anel será que era de Ashley?  
Sydney:Acho que sim...  
Den:Então,vamos pesquisar sobre o anel e se teve,mortes como dela.  
Sydney:OK!  
Sam:Mas tem que falar com a família dela e amigos,também.  
Sydney:E o namorado gatinho dela!  
Amy:Beleza!Tô dentro falar com o namorado dela.

Dean:E se ela tiver amigas gatinhas também,eu topo!!  
Sam:É sério.pessoal!  
Amy:Tudo bem,mas quem vai falar com a família dela,amigos e o namorado??  
Sydney:É mesmo!Vamos que dividir em dupla ou em individual.  
Sam:Isso aí!Gostei da ideia.  
Dean:Mas quem fará dupla com quem?  
Sydney:Xi...é mesmo!

Ficam todos em silêncio.Até que...

Dean:Já sei!  
Todos:O que?  
Sydney:Ih..lá vem bomba...!!  
Ele não fala nada,mas dá uma olhada para ela...  
Dean:Sammy,você fará dupla com a Amy.E Sydney, fará dupla comigo.  
Sam e Amy:OK!!  
Sydney:O quê??  
Dean:O que o quê?!  
Sydney:Nada não!Esquece!!  
Amy:Vamos sair daqui,antes que nos ver aqui.  
Sydney:É mesmo,vamos!


	3. Chapter 3

Assim,o quarteto fantástico ( haha!!) saíram do local.Então,eles foram falar com os familiares da vítima.Disfarçados de FBI,uma dupla foi falar com os familiares e a outra com os amigos e o namorado da vítima.  
Então depois se reuniram para resolver o caso...  
Sydney:O que vocês descobriram da moça?!  
Sam:Ela era uma pessoa simples,alegre,simpática,não usava drogas,bebia socialmente,e ...só! E vocês?!  
Sydney: Ela eram uma boa aluna,tirava "A" em todas as matérias,nunca arranjou encrenca com ninguém,ela era uma boa filha,amava a família. Só isso,também.  
Sam:Ela já teve passagem pela polícia?!  
Dean:Não.Ela era uma boa cidadã.  
Sydney:Conversaram com o namorado dela?  
Amy:Sim.  
Sydney:E...  
Amy:Apesar de ser um gato também...  
Sydney:E...  
Amy:Na morte dela,ela estava se arrumando para comemorar 3 anos de namoro.  
Sam:E ela tinha comprado anel de comprado um anel de noivado.  
Sydney:Judiação.Té imagino como ele está.  
Amy:Você tinha que ver...  
Dean:Mudando de assunto,vocês repararam uma coisa.  
Sam:O quê?  
Dean:Como você disse,na noite da morte de Ashley,ela estava se arrumando na casa dela.  
Amy:O que tem haver com isso?  
Dean:O quê que tem?Ora,o crime aconteceu na casa dela.  
Sam:Mas e daí?Ao não ser que...  
As duas:Ela já estudou lá!  
Sam:E sabe se ela tinha o anuário?  
Dean:Por quê?!  
Sam:Dean,acorda,né?!Todos que estudaram no colegial tem um!!  
Sydney:Tem sim.  
Sam:E cadê?  
Sydney:Tá aqui.Peraí que vou achar...  
Amy:Ai!Essa Sydney não tem jeito,hein?!Ela nem sabe onde guarda,principalmente coisas importantes!!Só não perde a cabeça pois está grudada!!  
Sydney:Achei!Achei!!  
Amy:Aleluia!!Posso ver?!  
Sydney:Pode,por quê?!  
Amy:Nada!  
Sydney:Engraçadinha!  
Dean:Como você conseguiu?!

Sydney:Bem...enquanto você estava falando com a mãe dela e enchendo a pança,eu cuidadosamente subi para o quarto dela e vi debaixo da cama dela esse anuário.  
Amy:Pela 1ª vez,você usou a cabeça!  
Sydney:Não é pra tanto!Falando assim,parece que eu não penso!!  
Sam:E bem que vocês falaram.  
As duas:O quê?!  
Sam:O nome da escola em que ela estudou...  
Dean:Tem o mesmo nome da escola onde o corpo foi encontrado.  
Sam:Vocês são paranormais??  
As duas:Não.  
Amy:Será que somos videntes??  
Sydney:Não sei,mas eu não quero mais esse podeerrrr!!(elas começam a rir)  
Amy:Vamos parar com gracinha.  
Sydney:É mesmo! Vamos continuar com o caso.  
Amy:Se ela estudou lá ,tem que...  
Sydney:Ver?  
Amy:Posso continuar?  
Sydney:Ora pode!  
Amy:Quem estudou lá também,e quem conhecia ela.Que tal?  
Sydney:É isso aí!Adorei a idéia!!  
Amy:Então,o que vocês acharam ,garotos.

Eles estavam simplismente no anuário da vítima,vê se pode?!

Sam: Eu não sabia que ela era tão bonita.  
Dean:E gostosa também!!  
Sam:É...  
Dean:Até as amigas dela são.Olha só...(apontando)  
Sam:Nossa!!  
Amy:Dá pra acreditar numas coisas dessas,Syd!  
Sydney:Temos que agüentar,meu Deus!!  
Amy:Hey!Vocês dois!!  
Os dois:Hã?! O quê?!  
Sydney(pegando o anuário da mão do Sam):Isso não é uma revista pornô,não.O caso é sério e vocês ficam viajando?  
Sam:Nós estávamos só...  
Dean:Analisando!!  
Sydney:Ah,tá!!Sei...  
Dean:Vocês tiveram alguma idéia?  
As duas:Ai...meu Deus!!  
Sydney:Eu vou bater nele,Amy!Me segura!!  
Amy:Calma,Syd!Calma!  
Sydney:Tô calma,mas ainda vou bater nele(e sai...)  
Amy:A idéia que eu etive é que se ela realmente lá,temos que achar as pessoas que estudaram na mesma época que ela ,com quem que ela tinha amizade,enfim...  
Sam:Gostei da idéia mas,mas como vamos,mas vamos encontrá-los?  
Amy:Isso é que não sei...  
Dean:Ah... legal!!Temos uma idéia e não podemos executá-lá.  
Os dois:**DÁ UM TEMPO,DEAN**!!  
Amy:Falando assim,parece a Sydney,pelo amor de Deus!!  
Sydney:O quê que tem eu aí??

Amy:Nada não.Fica quietinha,aí.  
Sydney:Tá,mas...  
Amy:Mas o quê?!  
Sydney:Mas eu sei como localizá-las.  
Sam:Como?  
Sydney:Na hora que eu peguei o anuário ,eu vi uns telefones dos amigos dela.  
Sam:Aonde?  
Sydney:No verso da capa.  
Amy:Você tem um olho biônico,hein?  
Sydney:E mais,vi essa foto(apontando),ela era...  
Dean:Líder de torcida?  
Sydney:Isso!Vamos dizer assim... E essa aqui era uma das melhores amigas dela,se chama Stacy Carter.E que fiquei sabendo que ela virou dançarina,e ela e um grupo de garotas ficam dançando em mini apresentações para se sustentar..  
Sam:E sabe se ela é...  
Sydney:Comprometida?  
Sam:É.  
Sydney:Isso eu não sei...  
Amy:Mas vamos descobrir.  
Dean:Mas tem um problema.  
Sydney:Qual?  
Dean:Será que eles mudadram de telefone?  
Sydney:É mesmo...e agora?!  
Amy:Pare de drama,Syd!Não custe nada tentar,né?!  
Sydney:Vamos arriscar,né?!  
Amy( com olhar de censura):2 horas depois...  
E os dois com o ar de riso.  
Sam:Vamos parar de enrolação e vamos tentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Então,eles arriscaram a ligar,e os telefones que estavam marcados ainda,mas uns mudaram,outros nem mora na cidade mais.Depois,Amy e Sydney resolveram passear pela cidade (que folga ,não??),mas viram numa academia,que está precisando de duas meninas para dançar.Sydney ficou com brilho nos olhos,pois ela adoooora dançar,mas devido as caçadas,ela teve que parar.E as duas foram lá pra ver,e o curioso era que quem estava precisando era a Stacy,amiga de Ashley.Elas se interessaram e se inscreveram para ser uma ads meninas escolhidas para se apresentar em uma apresentação,e,felizmente foram escolhidas,pois foram as únicas que se inscreveram, e elas aceitaram numa boa e já começaram a ensaiar.Rápido,não?!(risos)

E enquanto isso,os irmãos acabaram de ligar para o último telefone.

Dean:E aí?O que deu?  
Sam:O último que liguei foi o...Josh,não mora mais aqui há 3 anos,Donna se mudou depois da formatura,Paul não falava com ela faz algum tempo,e...  
Dean:Tá!Tá!Tá!Chega!E então que ninguém mora mais aqui na cidade?  
Sam:Exatamente!  
Dean:Não acredito!!E agora??  
Sam:A única esperança agora é essa tal de Stacy.  
Dean:Vai ligar agora?!  
Sam:Claro!!

Então,Sam liga para a casa de Stacy,mas quem atende é o namorado dela,Daniel.Ele fala que ela não está,que estava na academia,ensaiando e escolhendo umas garotas para uma única apresentação,mas o que eles não sabem é que Amy e Sydney estavam lá,sem querer,disfarçadas.

Sam:Dean,vamos para a academia!!  
Dean:Mas...fazer o que lá?!  
Sam:Falar com a Stacy.  
Dean:Por quê?!  
Sam:Porque sim,Dean!!Vamos!  
Dean:Peraí,porque "sim" não é resposta!  
Sam:Vamos logo!  
Dean:Mas a gnte vai sem avisar nada para as meninas?  
Sam:É mesmo...mas eu nem sei onde elas estão!  
Dean:Pra quê serve celular?  
Sam:Mas também,elas nem avisaram onde iam.  
Dean:É mesmo!  
Sam:Vamos assim mesmo,no caminho,ligarei para elas.  
Dean:Ok!Mas você vai ligar pra quem,Syd ou Amy?  
Sam:Ai!No caminho você vai saber...

Enquanto eles estavam indo à direção da academia,as meninas estavam lá,ainda.

Stacy:O ensaio acabou!Obrigado e até mais!  
Amy:Até que fim acabou!  
Sydney:Mas adooooorei!Imagine,Amy,nós vamos ser Pussycat Dolls cover por uma noite!!Que sonho!!  
Amy:É,mas estamos aqui para desvendar o mistério e não sermos famosas!!  
Sydney:Ok!Se é assim...  
Amy:E nem deu para avisar eles!!  
Sydney:Pode crer...!  
Acho que estão preocupados com a gente.  
Amy:É mesmo!Não é melhor avisar a eles?  
Sydney:Claro,né?!

Amy acaba ligando para eles,mas quem atende é o Dean.

Dean:Alô?!  
Amy:Alô,Dean?!  
Dean:Quem é?  
Amy:É a Amy.  
Dean:Oi gatinha!!O que foi agora?!  
Amy:Só estou ligando pra falar que Syd e eu estamos bem,tá?!Não fica preocupado com a gente não,tá legal?  
Dean:Ah...tá.Mas aonde vocês estão?  
Amy:Na academia,por quê?!  
Dean:Por que nós já estamos a caminho.Já encontraram com a Stacy?  
Amy:Sim.Mas tem que pegá-la a tempo,pois ela já está se arrumando pra ir embora.  
Dean:Estão a caminho?  
Amy:Estamos sim...  
Dean:Então,tá ok!  
Amy:Tchau!  
Dean:Tchau!

Depois...

Amy:Syd,eles estão vindo pra cá.  
Sydney:Ok! falou da Stacy?  
Amy:Falei sim,e também falei para pegá-la a tempo.  
Sydney:Ok!Vamos então...  
Amy:Claro!  
Stacy:Até mais,garotas!  
As duas:Até!  
Stacy:Foi um prazer conhecer vocês.  
Amy:Igualmente!!

E nessa hora,Sydney viu que ela tem anel de compromisso.

Sydney:Amy!  
Amy:O que foi?  
Sydney:Você viu a mão direita dela?!  
Amy:Por que você viu perguntou isso,Syd?!  
Sydney:Ela tem um anel de compromisso!  
Amy:Ai,meu Deus!Ela está correndo perigo.  
Sydney:Exatamente.No dia da apresentação,nós temos que fazer de tudo para esla não ser seja a próxima vítima.  
Amy:Tudo bem,agora vamos andando.  
Sydney:Ok!!

Enquanto isso,no caminho...

Sam:E aí?Quem te ligou?  
Dean:A Yoko Ono!  
Sam:E você chamou ela de gatinha??Só você mesmo!!  
Dean:Cala a boca!!  
Sam:Mas quem te ligou?  
Dean:Sabia que a curiosidade matou um gato?!  
Sam:Cara,é sério!!Quem foi??  
Dean:Tá bom!Foi a Amy.  
Sam:O que ela queria?  
Dean:Calma,Sammy!Você tá assim po que ela não te ligou?Tá com ciúmes??  
Sam:Cala a boca,Dean!  
Dean:Continuando...ela ligou porque se encontrou com a Stacy na academia e para gente chegar a tempo senão...já era!!  
Sam:Ah...tá.A Sydney não tá com ela?!  
Dean:Claro que tá,né?!Sabe que as duas não se largam,né?!  
Sam:Por que respondeu assim?Tá com ciúmes por que perguntei da Sydney?  
Dean:Dá um tempo,Sam!  
Sam(rindo):Já tá explicando tudo!  
Dean:Olha aqui!Se eu não tivesse dirigindo,ia te bater tanto que...  
Sam;Aquela lá não é a tal Stacy?!  
Dean:É ela mesmo!Vamos lá.  
Sam:Ok!

Sam:Mas você já marcou o dia da apresentação?  
Stacy:Ainda,não vou ter que vê,ainda.  
Dean:Mas quando você for marcar,é só falar pra gente.  
Sam:Dean!  
Dean:Tô sendo simpático!!  
Stacy:Falo sim.Esse é o meu telefone,qualquer coisa,me liga pra saber.  
Dean(todo bobo):Ok!  
Stacy:Então...tchau!  
Os dois:Tchau!  
Sam:Stacy!  
Stacy:Sim?!  
Sam:Só pra saber...como eram as duas garotas que se increveram?  
Stacy:Ah...uma era nipônica e a outra...era afro-americana.Ah...elas eram bonitas e dançavam muito bem,principalmente a afro-americana!  
Sam:Ah,tá!Valeu!!  
Dean:Por que você perguntou isso?!  
Sam:Curiosidade.  
Dean:Tô gostando de ver,Sammy!!

Depois de alguns minutinhos,Sydney e Amy saem da porta da academia,e Amy vê os dois.

Amy:Olha eles ali!  
Sydney:O que vocês fazem aqui?(aproximando deles)  
Sam:É isso que eu pergunto...!  
Amy:Nós estávamos passeando e vimos esse cartaz...  
Sydney:Nós interessamos e...entramos para ver como era.Não é,Amy?  
Amy:Isso mesmo!  
Dean:E daí,que vocês se inscreveram e está na turma...  
As duas:N-não!!Imagina!  
Sydney:Nós ficamos só...  
Amy:Curiosas!  
Sydney:É...  
Dean:Vocês duas são mentirosas!  
As duas:Por quê?  
Sam:Porque a Stacy disse que teve só duas garotas que vieram aqui.  
Amy:Vocês encontraram a Stacy?  
Os dois:Sim,senhora!!  
Sydney:Amy,nem adianta nem mentir...é verdade.Nós nós inscrevemos e já começamos a ensaiar,pronto,falei!  
Sam:Por que vocês fizeram isso?  
Sydney:Nem sabia que a Stacy tava fazendo isso,e ...fizemos por fazer.E aí..."**BOOM**"!  
Sam:E vocês fizeram certo!Era isso que eu queria falar pra vocês fazerem.  
Amy:Syd,Você é vidente?  
Sydney(passando a mão no cabelo):Não!Acho que foi intuição feminina,sabe...  
Dean:E descobrimos também que ela tem namorado.  
Sydney:Eu vi isso.  
Todos:HÃ?!  
Sydney:Calma,gente!Eu vi porque quando la se despediu de nós,eu vi que ela tinha um anel de compromisso.

Amy:Resumindo:Ela tá precisando de ajuda,pois ela pode está correndo perigo.  
Sam:O que vocês precisam fazer é...  
Dean:Não desgrudar dela,saber de tudo.  
As duas:Ok!  
Sam (aproximando de Amy):Fiquei sabendo pela Stacy que vocês dançam muito bem.É verdade?  
Amy(se afastando dele):Ela então mentiu,pois quem dança bem mesmo é a Sydney!  
Sydney(toda envergonhada):Amy!Shhhh...!!  
Sam:Então,vai ter ensaio amanhã?  
Sydney:Sim.  
Sam :Já sabem,né?!Não desgrudam dela,ok?  
Amy:Ok!Mas a gente tá fazendo isso...  
Dean:Vocês estão de carro?  
Sydney:Não!Deixamos lá no hotel,pra variar...  
Dean (jogando charme):Vocês não querem carona?!  
As duas pensam,até que...  
Sydney:É,por que não?! Fazer o quê?!


	5. Chapter 5

As duas pegaram carona com eles,e por curiosidade,elas estavam hospedadas no msmo hotel que eles(que **MIMO**,não?!).Eles viram a coincidência deles ficaram mais próximos.

Amy:Você viu que coincidência?  
Sydney:O que?  
Amy:Eles...ficarem no mesmo local que a gente.  
Sydney:Ih...é mesmo!Como assim...??  
As duas:**ADOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOO**!!(as duas começam a rir)  
Sydney:Amy,posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
Amy:Ora,pode!!  
Sydney:Você tá gostando dele,né?!  
Amy:Dele quem?  
Sydney:Como ssim "quem"?O Sam!  
Amy:Não,claro que não!!Só acho ele bonito,só isso!  
Sydney:Ah!Não vai querendo negar,viu??Sra. Amy Sakamoto!  
Amy:Como assim?  
Sydney:Bem..o jeito que vocês se olham,e eu vi o clima que rolou entre vocês lá na escola.  
Amy:O quê?!  
Sydney:É isso mesmo!Eu vi,sim!E mais:aquela hora que ele se aproximou de você,eu vi como você ficou.  
Amy:E como fiquei?  
Sydney:Toooooooooooddaaa derretida!!  
Amy:Você é tão engraçadinha...  
Sydney:Mas estou falando a verdade,cara!  
Amy:Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
Sydney(pensando:'ih...lá vem bomba!'):Pode!  
Amy:Por que Dean fez eu fazer dupla com o Sam?  
Sydney:Acho porque ele viu o clima que rolou entre vocês.  
Amy:E já rolou um clima entre vocês 2?  
Sydney:Não,claro que não!

Amy:Peraí,então você tá me falando que já rolou?!Afinal,ele não é de se jogar fora.  
Sydney:Não,não rolou!Tá me duvidando,Amy?!  
Amy:Não!Mas você tá gostando dele,tá?  
Sydney:Não.  
Amy:Não mesmo?  
Sydney:Tá bem.Se é assim...não falo nada!  
Amy:É isso mesmo!  
Any:Sabe de uma coisa?!  
Sydney:O que?  
Amy:Vou dormir,pois estou cansada e quebrada...  
Sydney:Eu também.Bons sonhos!  
Amy:Pra você também.

Mas enquanto isso...

Dean:Você tá gostando dela,né?!  
Sam:De quem?  
Dean:A Amy!Eu vi como vocês se olham,maninho!  
Sam:Ah,não!Somos só...amigos!  
Dean:Amigos...hum!!Sei!Sei!  
Sam:Dá um tempo,Dean!  
Dean:Mudando de assunto...imagine um monte de garotas gostosas sendo Pussycat Dolls cover.  
Sam:Você não muda,hein,maninho!Por que você tá falando isso?  
Dean:Imagine Sammy,uma delas a Amy,dançando...  
Sam:Você tá falando isso porque a Sydney vai está lá,né?!  
Dean:Por que você tá falando isso?  
Sam:Cara,você tá muito na dela!!  
Dean:Eu?Afim da Sydney?Corta essa,Sammy!  
Sam:Pela última vez,não me chama de Sammy!  
Dean:Está bem,sr.Estressadinho!  
Sam:Mas sim,tá gostando dela sim!  
Dean:Por que?  
Sam:Eu vejo como você olha pra ela.  
Dean:Ah...só isso?E se fosse outra coisa,né?!  
Sam:E porque você "puxou"ela para fazer dupla contigo?Hein?  
Dean:Porque...porque...  
Sam:Me responda,Dean!Por que?!  
Dean:Porque...eu vi o clima que rolou entre você e a Amy,e a Sydney também notou isso.  
Sam:Então é por isso que ela nos chamou de "Casal 20"?  
Dean:Isso mesmo!  
Sam:Ah...agora quem vai bater nela é eu!!  
Dean:Calma,maninho...  
Sam:É brincadeira,eu não teria coragem de bater numa garota.  
Dean:Não sei,você é tão imprevisível...  
Sam:Engraçadinho.  
Dean:Mané!  
Sam:Vou dormir,estou cansado.O dia foi longo.  
Dean:Como que você não respondeu a minha pergunta?  
Sam:E você respondeu a minha?  
Dean:Esquece...vou dormir,também.

Então,todos foram dormir,mas durante isso...mais uma garota morre,mas não é a Stacy,e nem era uma das garotas do grupo,mas sim,a irmã da Stacy,Brenda,e foi encontrada morta no mesmo local que a Ashley.

Na manhã seguinte...eles ficam sabendo da trágica notícia.

Amy:Sydney!!Sydney!!Acorda!!Syd...  
Sydney(sonolenta):O que foi??  
Amy:Acorda,menina!  
Syd(ainda sonolenta):Tô acordada!O que aconteceu?  
Amy:Mais uma pessoa morreu e foi encontrada numa escola.  
Sydney(se levanta):COMO??  
Amy:É isso que aconteceu.  
Sydney:Como você ficou sabendo?  
Amy:Agora pouco.Fui comprar café pra gente,e vi dois policiais comentando do que acontecido,e fiquei só ouvindo.  
Sydney:Ah...tá!!Desculpa,estou dormindo ainda.  
Amy:Aliás,você já nasceu dormindo,Syd!!  
Sydney:Não precisava chutar o balde,né?!  
Amy:Temos que avisar à eles.  
Sydney:À eles ou ao Sam?  
Amy:Syd!Pare de brincadeira!!  
Sydney:Tá bem...parei,estressada.

Nessa hora,alguém bate na porta.

Amy:Quem é?Tão cedo pra bater na porta...  
Sydney:Será que o dono do hotel?  
Amy:Ai,meu Deus!!Vai lá atender,Syd!  
Sydney:Eu??Atender desse jeito??Não mesmo Amy!!  
Amy:Ai,Syd!!  
Sydney:Vai lá Amy.E enquanto isso,eu vou me trocar no banheiro.  
Amy:Você venceu,eu vou lá.

Sydney foi se trocar,enquanto isso,Amy foi atender a porta,só que não era o dono do hotel que estava batendo,era...

Amy:Sam?  
Sam (sem jeito):Eh...oi.  
Amy:O que faz aqui?!  
Sam:Tá sabendo do que aconteceu?  
Amy:Entra.  
Sam:E a Syd?  
Amy:Está no banheiro.  
Sam:Ah...  
Amy:E o seu irmão?  
Sam:O Dean?Tá dormindo.  
Amy:Fiquei sabendo sim do que do que aconteceu,sabe o nome da pessoa?  
Sam:Brenda Carter,e parece que ela era...  
Amy:Irmã da Satcy?  
Sam:Isso.

Toca um celular,o toque era "Buttons",e adivinha era de quem ??

Sydney:Peraí,é o meu celular!Fiquem tranqüilos.  
Amy:Nossa!Você sobreviveu?  
Sydney:Haha...engraçadinha!!Ah...oi,Sammy!! (atendendo no telefone)Alô?!(e sai)  
Sam:Essa Sydney...  
Amy:Se acostuma que ela é assim mesmo!  
Sam:É?!  
Amy:Sam,eu a conheço desde a infância parecemos mais irmãs do que amigas.  
Sam:Ah...  
Amy:E desde pequena,adora dançar.Não pode ouvir uma música que começa a dançar.  
Sam(rindo):É mesmo?  
Amy:É sério mesmo.Mas mudando de assunto...O corpo da Brenda foi encontrado aonde?  
Sam:No mesmo lugar que a Ashley.  
Amy:Será que ela também não estudou lá também?  
Sam:Isso temos que desvendar,aliás,é um mistério.  
Amy:É mesmo.Aliás,seu nome é Samuel,né?!  
Sam:É,por quê?  
Amy:Hum...nada não.Esquece.  
Sam:Ah...agora você tem que falar.  
Amy:Mas...ah tá bom!!  
Sam:Desembucha!!  
Amy:É...que li numa revista faz algum tempo e vi que...  
Sam:Que...  
Amy:Sabia que **Samuel** é nome de um **anjo**??  
Sam:É verdade?  
Amy:É.  
Sam:Eu queria pedir uma coisa pra você.  
Amy:O que?  
Sam:Eu queria ver a sua pasta.  
Amy:Ah..peraí que eu vou achar.  
Sam:Tá bem.  
Amy:Achei!!Achei!!Nossa,falando assim,tô parecendo a Syd.  
Sam:Posso ver?  
Amy:Ora,pode!  
Sam:Nossa,sabia que você desenha muito bem?  
Amy(toda envergonhada):Obrigada.

E nessa hora,estava rolando o maior clima entre os dois.Até que...que...que...que...rolou o tão inesperado beijo.Sydney até que (aleluia!!) saiu do banheiro,pois estranhou um certo "silêncio",mas quando se deparou com a cena...ela ficou boquiaberta,e voltou pro banheiro,pra não quebrar o clima.Depois da (linda) cena...

Sam:E-eu vou ver se o Dean está acordado,e d-depois eu volto.  
Amy:Ah tá legal!Eu vou ver se a Syd sobreviveu no banheiro.  
Sam:Então...até mais tarde.  
Amy:Até.  
E ele sai,a Sydney fica só olhando.  
Sydney:Hummmmmmmmm...!!Que mimo!!  
Amy:Que susto,Sydney!E por que esse "humm"?  
Syney ficou em silêncio,olhando pra cara dela.  
Amy:O que foi com essa cara de sacana?

Sydney(imitando a Amy):"Sabia que Samuel é nome de anjo?".Fala sério,né?!  
Amy:Você tá zuando com a minha cara,né?!  
Sydney(rindo):Não!Só achei que é a melhor cantada que pode dar em alguém,principalmente de "anjo"!  
Amy:Ai Syd!Você não presta!  
Sydney:Mas eu te amo!!Aliás que cena foi aquela que eu vi?Que cena,hein?  
Amy:Você viu??Que vergonha...!!  
Sydney:Não!Calma,relaxa.Não vou comentar sobre a cena.  
Amy:Ah...tá.Tô confiando em você,hein??  
Sydney:Acho que vocês formam um belo casal.  
Amy:Você acha?  
Sydney:Não.Tenho certeza!!(as duas começam rir)  
Amy:E quem era no telefone?  
Sydney:A Stacy.  
Amy:E qual era o assunto?  
Sydney:Não vai ter ensaio.  
Amy:Como?!  
Sydney:É isso mesmo!  
Amy:Não acredito!Por que não vai ter?  
Sydney:Devido a morte da sua irmã,a...  
Amy:Brenda.  
Sydney:Exatamente!  
Amy:E o Sam me disse que ela foi encontrada no mesmo que a Ashley.  
Sydney:Nossa!Será que ela estudou lá,também?  
Amy:Isso a gente tem que desvendar,minha cara amiga.  
Sydney:Tá com o laptop fácil aí?  
Amy:Hum...aqui.  
Sydney:OK!Vamos começar.

Enquanto elas começam a pequisar sobre morte misteriosa,os irmãos começam a ir mais a fundo nesse mistério.Então, quando o Sam chegou...

Dean:Você tá acordado,maninho?!  
Sam:Caiu da cama,Dean?  
Dean:Sem graça!Tá sabendo o que aconteceu agora de manhã?!  
Sam:Fiquei sim,eu fui falar com as garotas,pra ver se elas estão sabendo.  
Dean:Elas ou a Amy?  
Sam:Dean,é sério!  
Dean:Mas já estão sabendo?  
Sam:Sim.  
Dean:E você...teve essa premonição?  
Sam:Não,não tive.Que estranho?  
Dean:Bota estranho nisso...!!  
Sam:É...!Nós temos que ir a fundo nesse assunto.  
Dean:É isso aí!Vamos para o local do crime?  
Sam:Vamos!  
Dean:Beleza!  
Sam:Mas tem que ver se as nossas "ajudantes" querem ir,também.  
Dean:Tudo bem,mas ...tá rolando algo entre você e a Amy?  
Sam:Não.Por quê?!  
Dean:Você chegou aqui com uma cara de apaixonado...  
Sam:Olha,Dean...Eu não estou com cara de apaixonado,não está acontecendo nada entre Amy e eu,tá bom?!Chega!Ponto final!!  
Dean:Nossa!Que lindo discurso!  
Sam não fala nada,mas o olhar já dizia tudo.  
Dean:Opa!Não precisa me olhar assim,Sammy!!  
Sam:Vamos falar com elas antes que eu perco a paciência...  
Dean:Tá bom!Vamos lá,estressadinho!


	6. Chapter 6

Depois disso,eles foram se encontrar com elas,pra trabalhar sobre esse outro mistério.

Amy:Syd e eu encontramos algo sobre a morte da Brenda.  
Dean:O que vocês acharam?  
Amy:Bem...fala você,Syd.  
Sydney:Ah,não,fala você.Por quê sempre eu?!  
Amy:Porque sim,fala logo!!  
Sydney:OK!Vimos que teve essas mortes quase no estado.Mas o que não entendo porque justo a Brenda foi morta e não a Stacy.  
Sam:É mesmo,mas por quê você está falando isso?  
Sydney:A Brenda...tinha apenas 16 anos!  
Os dois:Como?  
Dean:Como assim?  
Sydney:É isso que queria entender,amore!  
Sam:Mas pelo menos ela estudava lá,estudava?  
Sydney:Sim,estudava.  
Amy:Mas o que eu não entendo é que ela não tinha namorado e nem tinha um anel de compromisso.Ao não ser que...  
Sam e Sydney:Tenha se matado?!

Dean:Mas se for isso,tem que ter o motivo.  
Amy:Acho que ouvi esa história antes...Syd,pesquisa aí sobre suicídios.  
Sydney:Pode deixar!

Sydney pesquisou,e pesquisou,e...pesquisou,até que...

Sydney:**EUREKA**!!Achei!!  
Sam:E o que está falando?  
Sydney:Bem...a causa de suicídios são:amor correspondido,depressão e...desilusão amorosa.O primeiro suicídio que teve em uma escola foi uma garota cahamada Beverly Turner,pois amava o professor de Biologia,chamado James Vaughn,como era um amor impossível e não correspondido,um dia ela se declarou para ele,mas descobriu que ele era casado.Na hora da saída da escola,desiludida da vida,pegou um estilete da sala de artes escondida,foi para o banheiro feminino,cortou os pulsos,e depois a garganta.  
Amy:Urgh!  
Dean:Credo!  
Sam:Que horror!  
Sydney:Que da hora,cara!!(todos olham pra ela)...  
(pigarreando)Bem...isso é pior que novela mexicana,né?!Me arrepiei todinha!!  
Dean:Se ela cometeu o suicídio mesmo,temos que saber o motivo pelo menos.  
Amy:Ele tem razão,temos que se virar.  
Sam:OK!Mas temos que dividir.  
Todos:Tudo bem!  
Dean:Mas não é melhor permanecer as mesmas duplas de antes?  
Sam:Hum...OK!  
Dean:Beleza!  
Amy e Sydney não entende nada ,uma olha até pra outra tipo:"Você entendeu?!Nem eu!"  
Amy:Se vai permanecer as duplas...então,cada dupla tem que ter uam tarefa.  
Sydney:É mesmo  
Dean:Calma,gatinhas!Vamos fazer isso mesmo,é só relaxarem...  
As duas:É bom mesmo!  
Sam:Então vamos fazer assim:Dean e Sydney vão para o colégio pra saber algo sobre a Brenda,e Amy e eu falaremos com a família dela,principalmente com a Stacy.Tudo bem?!  
Todos:Tudo bem.  
Sydney:Tenho algo pra falar pra vocês?  
Todos:Ih...  
Amy:Tô vendo que lá vem bomba..  
Sydney:É sério!!  
Dean:Vai!Desembucha!  
Sydney:Amy...você não falou que conhecia essa história?  
Amy:Sim.Por que?  
Sydney:Não se trate de uma história,mas sim de uma lenda urbana!  
Todos:O QUÊÊÊÊÊ??  
Sam:Como assim?Uma...  
Dean:Lenda urbana?  
Sydney:É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram!Se trata da lenda urbana da...

Amy:**Loira do banheiro**?!  
Sydney:É !Vocês nunca ouviram falar?  
Dean:Não.  
Sydney:Vocês não sabiam dessa lenda?Então,eu vou contar:diz essa lenda,que tinha uma garota,loira por sinal,que amava um professor,e como ele não a amava,ela se matou no banheiro da escola.E então,o fantasma dessa garota assombrava o banheiro feminino da escola,uma coisa assim...  
Amy:Algumas versões que a "Loira do banheiro" era uma professora que gostava de um aluno...Mas mesmo assim é uma lenda urbana.  
Sam:Muito bem,garotas!Mas como a Sydney disse,o fantasma só assombrava e não matava.  
Sydney:Ao não ser que não seja o fantasma mesmo,e sim fantasma da Beverly.  
Sam:Mas tem que ter um motivo de todas as mortes.Tem que teruma palavra-chave no meio disso.  
Amy e Sydney:É mesmo...  
Dean:Ao não ser que...  
Sam:O quê,Dean?  
Dean:Tirando o caso da Brenda,o que Ashley e as outras tinham?  
Sydney:Hum...namorados!Por que??Aha!!**EUREKA**!!  
Dean:O quê?!  
Sydney:Já sei!!  
Amy:O motivo das mortes!  
Todos:Hã?!  
Sydney:Um motivo era,o que essas vítimas tinham e a Beverly não tinha,era namorado,ou seja...  
Todos não falam nada.  
Sydney:Helloooooooooooooo!!Amor correspondido!E por qu a Beverly se matou?Porque ela tinha amor não correspondido,pois o que eu vi aqui, e como disse,professor ,o James,era casado.E aquelas que tinham o que ela não tinha ou seja,**amor correspondido**,morriam...Entenderam?  
Amy:Sydney Williams...  
Sydney:O quê?!O quê que tem eu...??O que eu fiz?  
Dean;Você é um **GÊNIO**!!  
Sydney:Eu sei que sou,obrigada!!Mas por quê?!  
Amy:Faz todo sentido,como não falou antes?!  
Sydney:Eu tive essa conclusão,agora.  
Sam:E uma bela conclusão!  
Dean:E nunca tinha pensado nisso antes.  
Amy:Nem eu!O que ela sempre faz é ouvir música e ficar viajando na maionese.Tô orgulhosa do meu bebê!  
Sydney:Pára com isso,Amy.Credo,que **GAY**!!  
Sam:Chega de conversa e vamos ao trabalho .


	7. Chapter 7

Então,mais uma vez,eles dividiram em duplas para desvendar a morte de Brenda,para saber como ela era e o por quê ela foi morta.Sam e Amy foram pra casa da Brenda,fazer uma interrogação e dar pêsames para a família ,Dean e Sydney foram a escola para saber como ela era na escola(quer dizer,só a Sydney porque o Dean ficou babando pelas estudantes...vê se pode!).  
Ambas duplas descobre que;ela era muito depressiva,e apaixonada não pelo professor,mas sim pelo aluno popular da escola da escola,chamado Thomas Corvin,mas ele namorava com uma garota popular da escola,Amber Daniels .Mas Sydney e Dean foram mais fundo no assunto,porque no dia da morte dela,estava tão desiludida da vida,porque Thomas era de verdade,se trancou no banheiro,e não saiu mais de lá.Já a Amy e Sam descobriu que ela era uma garota bastante alegre,meiga,amiga.E,da água pro vinho,virou uma pessoa triste e amargurada,abatida.Dizem, que faz parte da adolescência,mas ela perdidamente apaixonada pelo Thomas.E os dois descobriram é que, na casa dela tinha um estilete que havia sumido há dias.E,curiosamente é o mesmo que a polícia achou na cena do crime.Ela o amava muito,mas o que ele queria era zoar com a cara dela,pois sabia que ela o gostava.E foi assim que ela descobriu como ele de verdade,e ficou mais deprimida que já era.(não é por nada,mas isso é pior que novela mexicana,pelo amor de Deus!!rs)  
O quarteto fantástico(haha!!) tiveram uma mesma conclusão ela cometeu um suicídio.Então,eles combinaram de se encontrarem numa lanchonete,que curiosamente ,é a mesma que aonde eles se conheceram,pra resolver o caso.

Amy:Não acredito que ela cometeu esse suicídio!  
Sydney:Ela era uma menina tão bonita,cheia de vida.  
Dean:Mas é a vida...  
Sydney:A vida é muito cruel...  
Sam:Concordo contigo.  
Dean:Então,o estilete que estava sumido na casa dela,é o mesmo que foi encontrado na cena do crime?  
Sam:Era.  
Amy:Nossa!Matar a sangue frio é horrível,mas...  
Sydney:Se matar a sangue frio,é pior ainda!!  
Dean:É!Tem louco pra tudo!  
Sydney:Como uma pessoa pode mudar assim,do nada?  
Amy:É o amor que faz isso.  
Sydney:Mas ela se iludiu po ele,isso é o problema!  
Amy:É isso aí.Paixão de adolescência é assim mesmo!  
Sydney:Pode crer...  
Amy:Mas esse Thomas Corvin,era tudo mesmo?  
Sydney(falando baixo):E mais um pouco!!  
As duas caem na risada.  
Sydney:Quando vi ele..ai ai...queria voltar no tempo de escola,sabe?(Amy começa a rir.)  
Sam:Vocês duas aí!Parem de discutir entre vocês e vamos dicutir em grupo.  
Amy:Está com ciúmes,Sammy!?(ele olha com uma cara...)  
Sydney:Aaaii...tudo bem,estressadinho!!  
Dean:Hei!Quem pode chamar ele assim sou eu,viu?!  
Sydney(falando baixo):Ok!Desculpe!!  
Sam:Será que ele não está com consciência pesada por causa disso?  
Amy:É mesmo!Ele queria brincar com ela!  
Dean:Além de bonitinho é ordinário,também!  
Sydney(rindo):Também não precisava chutar o balde ,Dean!  
Dean:Mas é verdade!  
Sam:Pessoal,acho que o próximo fantasma não é mais a Beverly.  
Todos:Por quê?!  
Sam:Agora acho que vai ser a Brenda!  
Amy:Por que isso?  
Sam:Vocês não querem saber...  
Sydney:Por quê o nome dela começa com a letra "B"?  
Todos olham com um olhar de censura.  
Amy:Sydney,por favor...não seja você pelo menos por...**5 MINUTOS**!!  
Sydney(toda sem graça):Tá!Não vou falar nada...  
Amy:Será por que ela fez a mesma coisa coisa que a Beverly?  
Dean:Ou teve mesma história que a Beverly ou sentimentos,tipo de desilusão...??  
Sam:Vamos dizer que é sim...  
Sydney:Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa para que ela não assombre igual a Beverly.

Amy:Ela tem razão!Tem que fazer algo!Mas o quê?  
Sydney:Isso é o problema!Vamos botar a cachola pra funcionar.  
Sam e Dean:Hã?!  
Sydney:Tradução:Vamos pensar!  
Dean:Não é por nada não,mas você tem cada palavreado estranho...  
Amy:Eu até me acostumei,Dean.Se acostuma que ela é assim mesmo.

Eles ficaram pensando,pensando,pensando,e...pensando.  
Até que...que...que...

Amy:**JÁ SEI**!!  
Sydney:O quê?!Fala logo!  
Amy:Já que a gente não sabe como deter ainda,tenho uma sugestão.  
Sydney:E qual é a sugestão?  
Amy:Só por essa noite,como nós formamos duplas,que tal as duplas dormirem no mesmo quarto?  
Todos ficam em silêncio,olhando para cara dela.  
Amy:O que foi? Foi só uma sugestão.  
Sydney:Você...bebeu,né?  
Amy:Por quê falou isso,Syd?  
Sydney:Você pirou na babatinha,né?!Ou então...se drogou e tá fazendo efeito!!Tá louca,né?!  
Amy:Ah,Sydney!Isso foi um só sugestão.Mas não precisa fazer um drama,né?!  
Sydney:Mas...por quê você sugere isso?  
Amy:Pra ver em que quarto a Brenda ou a Beverly vai aparecer,aí sim,vamos saber como deter,minha cara amiga.  
Dean:Até que é a idéia é legal!  
Sydney:O QUÊÊÊÊ??Você também bebeu!!  
Sam não fala nada,só fica rindo da cara da Sydney.  
Amy:Pô,Syd!É o jeito!Pois assim,vamos resolver o caso.  
Sam:Vai,Syd!Aceita a sugestão da sua amiguinha,senão ela vai chorar...(e faz biquinho)  
Sydney:Tá bem,seu engraçadinho!  
Amy:Sabia que você ia concordar contigo!!  
Sydney:Pare de drama,Amy!(rindo)


	8. Chapter 8

Então,mais uma vez,eles dividiram em duplas para desvendar a morte de Brenda,para saber como ela era e o por quê ela foi morta.Sam e Amy foram pra casa da Brenda,fazer uma interrogação e dar pêsames para a família ,Dean e Sydney foram a escola para saber como ela era na escola(quer dizer,só a Sydney porque o Dean ficou babando pelas estudantes...vê se pode!).  
Ambas duplas descobre que;ela era muito depressiva,e apaixonada não pelo professor,mas sim pelo aluno popular da escola da escola,chamado Thomas Corvin,mas ele namorava com uma garota popular da escola,Amber Daniels .Mas Sydney e Dean foram mais fundo no assunto,porque no dia da morte dela,estava tão desiludida da vida,porque Thomas era de verdade,se trancou no banheiro,e não saiu mais de lá.Já a Amy e Sam descobriu que ela era uma garota bastante alegre,meiga,amiga.E,da água pro vinho,virou uma pessoa triste e amargurada,abatida.Dizem, que faz parte da adolescência,mas ela perdidamente apaixonada pelo Thomas.E os dois descobriram é que, na casa dela tinha um estilete que havia sumido há dias.E,curiosamente é o mesmo que a polícia achou na cena do crime.Ela o amava muito,mas o que ele queria era zoar com a cara dela,pois sabia que ela o gostava.E foi assim que ela descobriu como ele de verdade,e ficou mais deprimida que já era.(não é por nada,mas isso é pior que novela mexicana,pelo amor de Deus!!rs)  
O quarteto fantástico(haha!!) tiveram uma mesma conclusão ela cometeu um suicídio.Então,eles combinaram de se encontrarem numa lanchonete,que curiosamente ,é a mesma que aonde eles se conheceram,pra resolver o caso.

Amy:Não acredito que ela cometeu esse suicídio!  
Sydney:Ela era uma menina tão bonita,cheia de vida.  
Dean:Mas é a vida...  
Sydney:A vida é muito cruel...  
Sam:Concordo contigo.  
Dean:Então,o estilete que estava sumido na casa dela,é o mesmo que foi encontrado na cena do crime?  
Sam:Era.  
Amy:Nossa!Matar a sangue frio é horrível,mas...  
Sydney:Se matar a sangue frio,é pior ainda!!  
Dean:É!Tem louco pra tudo!  
Sydney:Como uma pessoa pode mudar assim,do nada?  
Amy:É o amor que faz isso.  
Sydney:Mas ela se iludiu po ele,isso é o problema!  
Amy:É isso aí.Paixão de adolescência é assim mesmo!  
Sydney:Pode crer...  
Amy:Mas esse Thomas Corvin,era tudo mesmo?  
Sydney(falando baixo):E mais um pouco!!  
As duas caem na risada.  
Sydney:Quando vi ele..ai ai...queria voltar no tempo de escola,sabe?(Amy começa a rir.)  
Sam:Vocês duas aí!Parem de discutir entre vocês e vamos dicutir em grupo.  
Amy:Está com ciúmes,Sammy!?(ele olha com uma cara...)  
Sydney:Aaaii...tudo bem,estressadinho!!  
Dean:Hei!Quem pode chamar ele assim sou eu,viu?!  
Sydney(falando baixo):Ok!Desculpe!!  
Sam:Será que ele não está com consciência pesada por causa disso?  
Amy:É mesmo!Ele queria brincar com ela!  
Dean:Além de bonitinho é ordinário,também!  
Sydney(rindo):Também não precisava chutar o balde ,Dean!  
Dean:Mas é verdade!  
Sam:Pessoal,acho que o próximo fantasma não é mais a Beverly.  
Todos:Por quê?!  
Sam:Agora acho que vai ser a Brenda!  
Amy:Por que isso?  
Sam:Vocês não querem saber...  
Sydney:Por quê o nome dela começa com a letra "B"?  
Todos olham com um olhar de censura.  
Amy:Sydney,por favor...não seja você pelo menos por...**5 MINUTOS**!!  
Sydney(toda sem graça):Tá!Não vou falar nada...  
Amy:Será por que ela fez a mesma coisa coisa que a Beverly?  
Dean:Ou teve mesma história que a Beverly ou sentimentos,tipo de desilusão...??  
Sam:Vamos dizer que é sim...  
Sydney:Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa para que ela não assombre igual a Beverly.

Amy:Ela tem razão!Tem que fazer algo!Mas o quê?  
Sydney:Isso é o problema!Vamos botar a cachola pra funcionar.  
Sam e Dean:Hã?!  
Sydney:Tradução:Vamos pensar!  
Dean:Não é por nada não,mas você tem cada palavreado estranho...  
Amy:Eu até me acostumei,Dean.Se acostuma que ela é assim mesmo.

Eles ficaram pensando,pensando,pensando,e...pensando.  
Até que...que...que...

Amy:**JÁ SEI**!!  
Sydney:O quê?!Fala logo!  
Amy:Já que a gente não sabe como deter ainda,tenho uma sugestão.  
Sydney:E qual é a sugestão?  
Amy:Só por essa noite,como nós formamos duplas,que tal as duplas dormirem no mesmo quarto?  
Todos ficam em silêncio,olhando para cara dela.  
Amy:O que foi? Foi só uma sugestão.  
Sydney:Você...bebeu,né?  
Amy:Por quê falou isso,Syd?  
Sydney:Você pirou na babatinha,né?!Ou então...se drogou e tá fazendo efeito!!Tá louca,né?!  
Amy:Ah,Sydney!Isso foi um só sugestão.Mas não precisa fazer um drama,né?!  
Sydney:Mas...por quê você sugere isso?  
Amy:Pra ver em que quarto a Brenda ou a Beverly vai aparecer,aí sim,vamos saber como deter,minha cara amiga.  
Dean:Até que é a idéia é legal!  
Sydney:O QUÊÊÊÊ??Você também bebeu!!  
Sam não fala nada,só fica rindo da cara da Sydney.  
Amy:Pô,Syd!É o jeito!Pois assim,vamos resolver o caso.  
Sam:Vai,Syd!Aceita a sugestão da sua amiguinha,senão ela vai chorar...(e faz biquinho)  
Sydney:Tá bem,seu engraçadinho!  
Amy:Sabia que você ia concordar contigo!!  
Sydney:Pare de drama,Amy!(rindo)

Então,depois dessa conversa,todos foram para o hotel,e como combinado,uma dupla em cada quarto.Até que deu certo essa sugestão de Amy,e com isso,ficaram mais próximos do que eles imaginam(calma!não rolou algo mais entre eles,hein?!).  
Então...

Sam:Essa Sydney é um barato.  
Amy:Como sempre digo,se acostuma que ele é assim mesmo.  
Sam:O que achei mais engraçado foi a cara dela quando você deu aquela sugestão.  
Amy:Ela é assim mesmo.Dá uma de difícil mas sempre aceita as minhas idéias.  
Sam:Mas a cara dela...olhando pra você foi muito engraçado(rindo).  
Amy:Ai ai...essa Sydney!!Me dá um trabaaaaaalhoo...  
Sam:E sobre o que aconteceu entre nós,hoje de manhã,sabe...  
Amy:Você quer saber se a Syd sabe??Cara,aquela lá é mais desligada do que tomada.  
Sam:E o Dean me disse que cheguei com uma cara de apaixonado,vê se pode?!  
Amy(rindo):Esses dois,hein?!  
Sam:Não é por nada mas...os dois formam uma dupla perfeita.  
Amy:Dupla ou casal??  
Sam:As duas coisas!!  
Os dois caem na risada.  
Amy:Sabia que nuna pensei nisso?  
Sam(rindo):Sério?  
Amy:É,aliás,será que já rolou algo entre os dois,ainda?  
Sam:Não sei,mas se depender do meu irmão...  
Amy:Mas nunca se sabe,né?!  
Sam:É...  
Amy:Será que o espírito da rondando por aí?  
Sam:Sei lá!Acho que não!  
Amy(batendo no ombro dele):Você não sabe de nada,hein?!  
Sam:Mas é claro que sei...

Nessa hora,ela pega no braço dela e...e...lasca um big beijo nela(uuuuiii!!haha!!).Depois dessa (apaixonante)cena...

Amy:Será que alguém viu isso??  
Sam:Por que você está falando isso?  
Amy:A porta...está aberta!  
Sam:Não se preocupe,Amy!Acho que não viram não!  
Amy:Tomara!Acho que vou dormir.  
Sam:Eu já vou,mas vou ficar mais um pouquinho.  
Amy:Por que?  
Sam:Porque vou procurar mais coisa sobre o sposto suicídio da Brenda.  
Amy:E...então...ehr...boa noite!  
Sam:Boa noite!

Amy se prepara para dormir,mas aquela cena não saiu da cabeça de ambos.  
Enquanto isso,no outro quarto...

Sydney:Será que ela vai aparecer?  
Dean:Ela quem?  
Sydney:Como quem"quem"?O fantasma da Brenda!!Ou da Beverly??Sei lá!!  
Dean:Sei lá digo eu.Por que está falando isso?  
Sydney:Eu tô com medo!  
Dean:Calma,Syd!Calma!!  
Sydney:Eu tô calma mas..tô com medo!!Desse jeito,eu vou querer a minha mãe!  
Dean:Mas você tem que se acalmar,mas mudando de assunto...  
Sydney:Fala.  
Dean:Será que está rolando algo entre a sua amiga e o seu irmão?  
Sydney:Hum...não!Acho que não.  
Dean:Será?  
Sydney:Por que "será"?  
Dean:Depois que ele foi visitar vocês pra dar a notícia da Brenda,chegou com uma cara de apaixonado.  
Sydney(rindo):Por que tá falando isso?  
Dean:Conheço Sam muito bem,e estou desconfiado.E acho que você sabe de alguma coisa.  
Sydney:E-eu??  
Dean:Você mesmo.  
Sydney:Não sei de nada não,meu amigo!!  
Dean:Você tá me escondendo algo?  
Sydney:Eu??  
Dean:Tá sim.Fala logo,desmbucha!!  
Sydney:Não sei de nada,não.Tá ficando louco?  
Dean:Sabe,sim!  
Sydney:Hum...tá bem!!Eu sei sim.  
Dean(com sorriso sacana):Sabia que você está escondendo algo.  
Sydney:Não é pra falar pro casal 20 saibam de dsso.Tô confiando em você,hein?!  
Dean:Tudo bem.Eu tô guaradando segredo!  
Sydney:Por onde eu começo...eu estva indo para o banheiro,quando o Sam chegou,contando o que aconteceu.  
Dean:E...  
Sydney:Aí,tocou o meu celular,corri pra atender,e os dois estavam lá,mas estava rolando tipo uns trocas de olhares,e tal.E volto para o banheiro.  
Dean:E depois?!  
Sydney:Depois,deu um certo silêncio.E essa hora,estava dando jeito no meu cabelo,até estranhei um pouco,saio no banheiro para ver o que aconteceu,e vejo a cena...  
Dean:Que cena?  
Sydney:Calma,seu curioso!!Continuando...a cena que eu vejo é...os dois...no maior amasso.  
Dean:Sério?  
Sydney:E eu estaria mentindo,meu amigo?É verdade!!  
Dean:Esse é meu garoto!!  
Sydney:E por que você acha que ela sugeriu que as duplas dormissem no mesmo quarto?  
Dean(fazendo biquinho):Huuuummmm...  
Sydney:Será que os dois estão tramando alguma coisa?

Dean:Isso nós temos descobrir...  
Sydney:É...  
Dean:Me responda uma coisa:por que você gosta de dançar,hein?  
Sydney:Bem...isso é desde pequena.Aliás,já nasci dançando.Até minha mãe falava:"Essa é minha garota!Ela nasceu pra brilhar!"Não posso ver música,que já fico me mexendo.Mas,esses tempos pra cá,tive que parar,porque teve uma vez que rompi os ligamentos do tornozelo.Aquela foi a pior época,queria dançar mas não podia...depois disso não voltei mais,pois também fiquei com certo "trauma".  
Dean:Faz quanto tempo isso?  
Sydney:Hum...acho que eu tinha uns 15 ou 16 anos,não me lembro...  
Dean:E como você entrou no ramo da caçada?  
Sydney:Foi depois de parar de dançar.Porque a Amy tinha um diário e era do pai dela,e então,começamos a ler por curiosidade,foi aí que descobrimos que os nossos pais eram caçadores,e sabemos o porque que eles não voltaram mais pra casa.Desde então,decidimos seguir isso.  
Dean:Hum...tá explicado!!  
Sydney:Tá me copiando,hein?  
Dean:Imagina...(os dois caem na risada)  
Sydney:Eu queria saber o que está acontecendo no outro quarto?  
Dean:Sabia que a curiosidade matou um gato?  
Sydney:Estou preocupada.E você,não se preocupa com o seu "irmãozinho"?!  
Dean:Não!  
Sydney:Não mesmo?  
Dean:Tá bem...um pouco.  
Sydney:Ah,bom.Pensei que estava nem aí pra ele.  
Dean:Você acha que eu faria isso com ele?  
Sydney:Isso é que chamo de irmão coruja!  
Dean:Sem graça!  
Sydney:Tonhão!  
Dean:Então você conhece a Amy faz tempo?  
Sydney:Ih...desde a infância!Somos mais irmãs do que amigas,porque nossas familias era muito amigas.  
Dean:E você acha que ela e o Sam formam casal perfeito?  
Sydney:Hã?!Acho um **MIMO** de casal!  
Dean:Meu Deus,você tem cada palavreados malucos.  
Sydney:Falando assim,parece a Amy!  
Dean(todo irônico):Não me diga!  
Sydney:Você é tão engraçadinho...

Nessa hora ,estava pintando um certo "clima" entre os dois,até que...

Dean(disfarçando):Cara,tô com fome.Vou ver se compro uma coisa pra mim,quer que eu compro uma coisa pra você?  
Sydney:Mas vai sair nesse horário?  
Dean:Claro!Tô com fome!!  
Sydney:Você bebeu,né?!  
Dean:Ainda não!!  
Sydney:Seu bobo!Mas aonde você vai achar?  
Dean:Ué!Vou vou procurar alguma coisa aberta!  
Sydney:Você é louco pra sair uma hora dessa.  
Dean:Louco sim...de fome!!  
Sydney:Mas deixa pra lá!Dorme com fome,mesmo!  
Dean:Tá brincando,né?!  
Sydney:Não,estou falando sério!!  
Dean:Você é tão engraçadinha...  
Sydney:Mas cara...estou falando sério.  
Dean(aproximando dela):É mesmo?  
Sydney(o encarando):É!!

E ficaram se encarando por muito tempo,até que...  
Dean:Já sei!Então você vai comigo.Vamos?  
Sydney:Para onde?  
Dean:Achar uma lanchonete aberta.  
Sydney:Ah...não!Vai você sozinho pois eu não estou com fome!E...estou morrendo de sono!!  
Dean:Até agora você não estava com sono.  
Sydney:Mas...a-agora eu estou!!Por que?Está duvidando de mim??  
Dean:Não,imagina...  
Sydney:Engraçadinho.  
Dean:Uma coisa eu falo,se eu for,você vai querer alguma coisa.  
Sydney:Já disse que não!!E ponto final!!  
Dean:Não mesmo?  
Sydney:Não!!  
Dean:Então...eu estou indo,e espero que você não se arrependeu de não ter ido comigo.  
Sydney:Eu não vou me arrepender,mocinho!!  
Dean:Jura?  
Sydney:Sim,eu juro.  
Dean:Ok!Bons sonhos...(e sai)  
Sydney(rindo):Dá um tempo!!

Dean sai e Sydney arruma a cama pra dormir. Mas depois,alguém bate na porta...

Sydney:Caramba,quem é agora??

Mas quando ela abre era...

Dean:Você não vai se arrepender mesmo?!  
Sydney:Você é chato,hein?!Meu Deus!!Falei que não.  
Dean:Mesmo?  
Sydney:Vai sozinho!!Eu quero dormir!!  
Dean:Olha que você vai se arrepender,porque uma boa companhia.  
Sydney:Você é um mala,isso sim!  
Dean:Eu tô indo e você vai ficar sozinha,hein?!Ó...  
Sydney(batendo no ombro dele):Dean,falei que...

Nessa hora,o tão inesperado beijo acontece...(**QUE MIMO**!!)  
Mas nessa hora,um fantasma aparece na mesma hora,na porta do banheiro.Depois dessa (linda e macabra )cena...

Dean:Vai continuar sozinha no quarto mesmo?  
Sydney:Por que você está tão preocupado comigo?  
Dean:Porque não gosto de ver uma dama solitária.  
Sydney:Ah...tá bom,você venceu!!  
Dean:Sabia que você ia mudar de idéia...  
Sydney:Mas não fica feliz ,viu?!Foi só essa vez,tá?!  
Dean:Tudo bem...  
Sydney:Vou me trocar e já volto...mas me espera no carro.  
Dean:Beleza.  
Depois,os dois saem,mas a cena não saem na cabeça de ambos.Mas os quatro não sabem que a um fantasma apareceu no quarto onde eles estavam.Tudo indica é que as duas serão as próximas.Mas como elas vão sair dessa??Veremos...


	9. Chapter 9

No dia seguinte...

Amy e Sydney se levantam e foram logo para o banheiro,até que do nada,a porta fechou sozinha,ficou tudo meio escuro,e os fantasmas aparecem nos banheiros onde elas estão,mas não são fantasmas qualquer,eram Brenda e Beverly.Uma apareceu pra Amy e a outra para Sydney.As duas estavam apavoradas,e do nada aparecem cortes no pulsos delas,e cada hora,elas batiam na porta do banhiro,e os irmãos (humph!) estavam no sono profundo.E elas gritavam desesperadamente,e os rapazes nada!!Elas os cahmavam,e nada dos dois acordar,e quando estva quase aparecendo o corte nos pescoços delas,ficaram em pânico.Até que (aleluia!) eles acordam,conseguem arrombar a porta e salavam as meninas por um triz(que da hora,cara!!)...  
Depois dessa(assustadora) cena,eles se encontram,mas as garotas estavam chocadas com o que aconteceu.E eles fizeram de tudo para acalmá-las,e elas contaram tudo o que aconteceu,e também contaram que apareceu os fantasmas não só de Beverly,mas também de Brenda .Enquantoos fantasmas se aproximavam delas,apareciam os cortes do nada,nos pulsos e no pescoço.E se não fossem por eles,elas estaria mortas naquele momento.

Depois que elas contaram tudo...

Dean:Essa foi a coisa mais macabra que já ouvi em toda a minha vida!  
Sam:Não pra tanto,Dean.Teve coisas piores,já!  
Dean:Não quanto essa né,Sammy.  
Amy:Só sei que fiquei bastante assustada.  
Sydney:Asuustada?Assustada é pouco!Eu entrei em pânico,pensei que ia morrer mesmo.Naquela hora,queria a minha mãe.E foi praga sua,Amy!!  
Amy:Minha praga??Ora,não sou eu que fico mais de meia hora no banheiro.  
Sam:Espere aí,Syd.O que fazia tanto para demorar no banheiro?  
Dean:Uuuuhhhh!!Essa eu quero saber.  
Sydney:Não acredito que os irmãos **Grimm** estão com segundas intenções pro meu lado!  
Os dois(rindo):Não...calro que não!  
Sydney:É bom mesmo!  
Amy:Sabe...ela demora porque...  
Sydney:Porque faço escova,passo chapinha,pois tenho cabelo bastante volumoso,sabe...  
Amy:Ela faz isso pra ter o cabelo igual da **Beyoncé**,meninos!!  
Sydney:Cala a boca,Amy!  
Os dois começa a rir.  
Sam:Peraí,é verdade isso,Sydney?  
Sydney:Claro que não!Ela tá mentindo!!  
Dean:Eu não sei se ela tem o cabelo da Beyoncé,mas o corpo...  
Sam:**DEAN**!  
Dean:Tá bem,parei...mudando de assunto...É incrível é que apareceu os fantasmas de Brenda e de Beverly ao mesmo tempo.  
Sam:Eu também achei,mas por que isso aconteceu?  
Sydney:Sei lá!Só sei que entrei em pânico,estou com trauma de ir em banheiro de hotel.  
Amy:Não é pra tanto,Syd.  
Sydney:Não é pra tanto??Não vou mais pelas suas idéias!!E acho que sua idéia deu certo.  
Amy:Sabia que você ia falar isso.  
Sam:Como assim"deu certo"?  
Sydney:Lembra que ela deu a idéia de nos...nos dividir em dupla em cada quarto?Então...  
Dean:Mas o que não entendo é que como as duas apareceram ao mesmo tempo?  
Amy:É mesmo,como pôde acontecer isso?  
Sydney:Ué,acontecendo!!Brincadeira...!Será que os fantasmas das duas pensaram que entre nós tínhamos um...caso?  
Sam:Será??  
Amy:"Será?",não,é!!

Todos:HÃ?!  
Amy:É isso aí,Syd!Elas estão pensando que temos caso.  
Sydney:Que susto!Então,tô certa,né?!  
Amy:É.A cada dia que passa,tô me impressionando com você,minha amigona!!  
Sydney:Sério?Eu mereço...até um Oscar,né?!Ou ...então um Prêmio Nobel da inteligência,né?  
Amy:Não é pra tanto,sua convencida.  
Dean:Você está se gabando demais,Sydney!!  
Sam:É mesmo!!  
Sydney:O quê?!Vocês têm inveja de mim!!  
Amy:Não liguem pra ela,tá legal?!Chega de brincadeira,pessoal!!Vamos voltar ao assunto.Então...o que vamos fazer para detê-las?  
Todos ficam em silêncio.  
Amy:Hein,gente?!Bota a cachola pra funcionar!!  
Sam:Ih...a Sydney baixou aqui!!  
Amy:É a convivência,sabe...

Dean:O que toda menina adolescente tem para guardar um segredo?  
Amy:Uma melhor amiga.  
Sydney:Hum...mãe.  
Todos olham estranho pra ela.  
Sydney:Qual é,gente!Eu contava os meus segredos pra ela.O quê que tem?  
Amy:Tá bem,vamos contar.  
Sam:Toda menina na dolescência,tem uma espécie de...diário.  
Dean:É isso mesmo,Sammy.  
Sydney:Como assim um...  
Amy:Um diário?  
Dean:Nunca tiveram um diário,meninas?  
As duas:Sim.  
Sam:Diário tanto pra guardar segredos quanto para guardar os sentimentos.  
Dean:Como foi o dia-a dia e assim vai...  
Amy:O que vocês estão dizendo é que...  
Sydney:O diário pode destruir os fantasmas da Beverly e Brenda?  
Sam:Exatamente.  
Amy:Eu nunca pensei nisso antes.  
Sydney:Mas como vamos destruir elas sem os diários de ambas?  
Dean:Fácil,gatinha.Vamos pegá-las.  
Sydney:Mas como vamos pegar,seu tonto?  
Amy:Vocês sabem aonde a Beverly morava?  
Os dois:Não.  
Sydney:Ah,legal!!  
Amy:Vamos fazer assim,um vai pra casa da Brenda e o vai fazer um tipo de busca,pra saber aonde Beverly morava.  
Dean:Beleza!  
Sam:Mas como vai fazer?  
Amy:Bem...  
Sydney:Vocês dois vão encontrar a casa de Beverly pra pegar o diário e Amy e eu vamoos pra casa da Stacy,pra se a Brenda tinha o diário e pegá-lo cuidadosamente.  
Amy:Ótima idéia,Syd.Então...tudo bem pra vocês?  
Dean:Por mim tudo bem.  
Sam:Tudo bem,também.  
Sydney:Então tá!  
Sam:Tenho uma pergunta?!  
Amy:Ora,faça!!  
Sam:Há quanto tempo aconteceu...esse suicídio da Beverly?  
Sydney:Ah...Sammy!Pelo o que eu vi foi uns 25,30 anos.  
Sam:Aaahh...valeu!  
Amy:Vamos logo pois era pra gente resolver esse caso há muito tempo!!  
Sydney:Tudo bem,sua estressadinha.  
Dean:Não se preocupe.Foi a convivência com o Sammy.  
Sydney:É...tô vendo.


	10. Chapter 10

Depois de encontrar os dois,eles voltam para o hotel,mas durante isso,no caminho...

Dean:Como foi vai o seu namoro com a Amy?  
Sam:Hã?!  
Dean:É isso mesmo que você ouviu.Não adianta negar ou disfarçar,maninho.  
Sam:Cara,não está rolando nada entre Amy e eu e você fica falando a mesma coisa,muda de disco!!  
Dean:Você está mentindo.  
Sam:Cala a boca,Dean!  
Dean:Isso já tá explicando tudo!!(com sorriso sacana)  
Sam(bravo):Dean!Eu...  
Dean:Tá bem!Parei,parei!Não precisava se estressar.  
Sam:É bom parar mesmo,senão...  
Dean:Mas também não é pra ficar nervosinho.  
Sam:Mas às vezes,você irrita...  
Dean:Parei com a brincadeira!Mas até que você e a Yoko Ono formam um belo par.  
Sam:E por falar nisso,e você e a Syd,aconteceu algo com vocês ontem à noite?  
Dean:Ih...já começou!!  
Sam(rindo):Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco,né?!(e continua rindo)  
Dean:Não,é que...  
Sam:É que o quê?!Já rolou algo entre vocês?  
Dean:Não!Tá mduvidando de mim,Sam.  
Sam:Não.É que estou preocupado contigo.  
Dean:Como assim "preocupado"?  
Sam:Do jeito que você é "pegador",e ainda tá...na seca.Você é não é assim...  
Dean:Dá um tempo!!  
Sam começa a rir.  
Dean:E por que você está falando isso?Você nunca ficou preocupado comigo?  
Sam:Você é expert quando o assunto é mulher,e afinal,Sydney não é de se jogar fora.  
Dean:Ah..agora você tá me dando conselho.Qual é?!  
Sam:Eu vejo como você olha pra ela desde o dia que a conhecemos,teve um tipo de...atração!Isso não pode negar,né?!  
Dean:Fala sério!Só achei ela ...bonita,só isso!  
Sam:Você está disfarçando,isso sim!  
Dean:Mentindo,eu??Corta essa,Sammy!!  
Sam:é sim!!Bem,quem é ver ela vestida de Pussycat Doll e dançando como elas?  
Dean:Cala a boca,Sam!Você não sabe o que está falando!!  
Sam:Ficou nervoso porque é verdade!?**DESCOBRI**!!  
Dean(bravo):**Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmm**!!  
Sam:Tá vendo como é bom irritar os outros?Mas mudando de assunto...  
Dean:Fala,seu mala!

Sam:Aonde está o diário da Beverly?  
Dean:Hum...tá no porta-luvas ou no banco de trás.  
Sam:Achei,enquanto está dirigindo,eu fico lendo o diário.  
Dean:É bom mesmo...mas se você ver uma coisa estranha me fala,tá?!  
Sam:Tudo bem,seu estressadinho...  
Dean:Sem graça!

Então,no caminho Sam ler o diário pra ver como ela era.Mas enquanto isso com as garotas...

Amy:E aí?Conseguiu pegar o diário?  
Sydney:Consegui,tá no banco de trás.  
Amy:Que bom.Eu dirijo e você fica lendo.  
Sydney:Por que não pode ser você hein?  
Amy:Pra ficar mais quietinha...  
Sydney:Credo,Amy.  
Amy:Tô brincando,minha flor!  
Sydney:Ah...tá.Mas cuidado com o carro,pelo amor de Deus...!!  
Amy:Falando assim,parece que vou bater ou vou fazer um estrago.  
Sydney:Mas se tiver lendo comigo também...  
Amy:Tá bom,estressadinha!  
Sydney:Olha aqui,eu não sou estressada,tá?!  
Amy:Tô brincando,Syd.Sabe que te adoro,né?!  
Sydney:Eu duvido muito...Mas posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
Amy:Pode!!  
Sydney:Rolou algo mais entre você e Sam ontem a noite?  
Amy:Aaah não!!  
Sydney(rindo):Fala!Fala logo.Ó...  
Amy:Eu não acredito que perguntou isso pra mim?  
Sydney:Não adianta disfarçar,Amy.Desembucha!Vai falando,vai!!  
Amy:Não rolou nada entre Sam e eu,tá legal?!Só rolou conversa,nada mais.  
Sydney:Não rolou enhum beijinho de nada?  
Amy:Hum...não.  
Sydney:Aaaiii...que chato!!  
Amy:Mas...menina.Você perdeu!!Rolou um beijo daqueles...  
Sydney:Como??Sério?  
Amy:Sério mesmo.  
Sydney:**OVULEEEI**!!Tô chocada!!Tá bem na fita,garota!!

Amy:Pô Syd...fala assim não que fico até envergonhada!  
Sydney:Mas é sério...tô orgulhosíssima de você!!  
Amy:Ai...sua besta!  
Sydney:Besta nada!!Tá vendo que os meus conselhos dão certo??  
Amy:Ah,é?Agora eu quero saber,aconteceu ago entre você o Dean?  
Sydney:Hã?  
Amy:E isso mesmo que ouviu!!  
Sydney:Não.Não rolou nada entre nós,só...  
Amy:Hum...  
Sydney:Conversa,nada de mais.  
Amy:É bom.  
Sydney:O quê??  
Amy:É bom,pois é um começo,quer dizer,um bom começo.  
Sydney:E por que você está falando isso?  
Amy:Porque...afinal,ele não é de jogar fora,né?!Eu queria ter um irmão daquele!  
Sydney:Mala sem alça,saco furado,morto de fome...  
Amy:Haha...sabe por que falei isso?  
Sydney:Por que?  
Amy:Ontem,o Sam me disse que vocês dois...formam um belo casal!  
Sydney:Não acredito!Sério?!  
Amy:U-hum...  
Sydney:Vou socar aquele Pé Grande!  
Amy:Credo,Syd!!Coitado do rapaz.  
Sydney:O caramba que ele é!!Mas tô brincando...  
Amy:Hum...  
Sydney:Eu não iria bater no seu anjinho.  
Amy:Cala a boca!!Mas...até que ele tem razão,concordo com ele.  
Sydney:Sabia!Sabia!!  
Am começa a rir.  
Sydney:Deixa eu ler o diário,por favor?  
Amy:Não até saber se rolou algo a mais ou não.  
Sydney:Amy,não rolou nada de mais.Pô,não acredita não?!  
Amy:Fala!Fala!  
Sydney:Você é chata,hein?  
Amy:Chata,eu?Imagina...(ambas começam a rir)  
Sydney:Não rolou nada mesmo,só conversa,como disse.  
Amy:E...  
Sydney:E rimos um pouco da cara de vocês.  
Amy:Como assim?  
Sydney:Ele me disse que o Sammy chegou com uma cara de apaixonado.  
Amy:Que sem graça.E ...o que aconteceu depois?  
Sydney:Do nada,bateu uma fome nele e decidiu sair,e fui dormir.Sabe que ele é um saco furado,né?!  
Amy:Sydney,você está mentindo pra mim.  
Sydney:O quê??  
Amy:É isso aí,mentirosa!!  
Sydney:Eu falando sério!  
Amy:Tá não!  
Sydney:Tô sim!!  
Amy:Tô brincando,amiga!!Eu sei que você está falar a verdade.Vai lendo o diário que vou ficar quietinha aqui,qualquer coisa,me fala.  
Sydney:É bom mesmo que você fica quietinha,pra me deixar em paz!  
Amy:Hã?!  
Sydney:Hum...nada não.

Enquanto Amy estava dirigindo,Sydney estava lendo o diário de Brenda,mas não para de pensar na cena que aconteceu na noite anterior.Amy fingiu que acreditou,mas viu que sua amiga estava mentindo,estava desconfiada de de rolou sim algo entre a sua amiga e Dean.Chegando no hotel,eles se encontram e ficam lendo juntos os dois diário,vendo os pontos mais comuns entre ambos.


	11. Chapter 11

.Até que ...

Sydney:Então...o que nós faremos agora?  
Sam:Isso temos que pensar...  
Amy:Calma,vocês dois!!Vamos ver os pontos semelhantes,e aí sim,vamos saber o que fazer.  
Os dois:OK!

Sam continuou lendo o diário,Sydney colou fone de ouvido e começou a ouvir música no seu celular,começou a dançar e cantar.Os outros começaram a olhar estranho para ela,mas com "ar"de riso.Ate que...  
Amy(tirando um dos fones de ouvido):Sossega,Sydney!!  
Sydney:Tá bom,sem stress,mina!  
Amy:Continua lendo aí.  
Sydney:Peraí,não é que você estva len...  
Amy:Mas você continua!!Vai logo.  
Sydney:Tú é mandona,hein?!Dá licença...  
Então,ela continua a ler o diário,e então...  
Sydney:Sam,olha isso...  
Sam(depois de ter lido):Que estranho.  
Sydney:Por que?!  
Sam:Aqui está mesma coisa.  
Sydney:Credo.Me deu arrepio.  
Sam:Não é melhor mostrar pra eles?  
Sydney:Acho que sim...  
Sam:Eles mandam a gente ler e ficam todo folgados,vê se pode?  
Sydney:Eles fizeram isso que somos mais inteligentes que eles!  
Sam(rindo):Ai Sydney..você é um barato!  
Sydney:Mas é verdade mesmo,meu amigo!!E eles fizeram isso isso também porque somos os mais novos,pois a vistas deles estão cansadas.  
Sam(rindo muito):É mesmo.E...espere um minuto.Você é...mais nova que a Amy?  
Sydney:É sim,apenas um ano de diferença.  
Sam:Não é por nada,mas pensei que vocês regulavam idades ou você era mais velha que ela.  
Sydney:As aparências enganam,meu amigo!!(os dois começam a rir)  
Amy:O que os dois ri tanto?  
Sydney:O que,Amy,tá com ciúmes??(abraçando o Sam)  
Sam:É mesmo!!  
Dean:Não é para vocês lerem o diário?  
Sydney:Seu irmão só manda,hein?Vou bater nele.  
Sam:Pode bater,pode ficar a vontade!!(Sydney começa a rir)  
Amy:O que vocês acharam algo interessante aí?  
Sydney:Bem...  
Sam:Vimos uma semelhança nesses parágrafos e sublinhamos.  
Sydney:A-hã!!  
Dean:Tô gostando de ver!!  
Amy:Põe semelhante nisso.  
Dean:Agora sabemos como detê-las.Vamos lá!  
Sydney:Calma,apressadinho!Mas como que nós nem bolamos um plano!?  
Amy:Dean,ela tem razão.  
Sam:Hum...qual vai ser o plano?

Todos ficam em silêncio,pois como diz Sydney eles estavam botando a cachola pra funcionar.Porque...eles não queriam detê-las sem nenhum plano,né?!  
Até que...

Dean:EU TENHO UMA IDÉIA!!  
Todos:Hã?!  
Dean:É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram!!  
Sam:Ih...Tô vendo que lá vem bomba!!(as duas começam a rir)  
Amy:Não liga pra ele não.Vai,fala a sua idéia?  
Sydney:Desembucha,colega!!  
Dean:Então,a idéia é a seguinte...  
Sydney:Fala logo!  
Dean:Calma,apressadinha!!Então...meninas...vocês serão as nossas iscas.  
As duas(assustadas):O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ??  
Sam:Você teve a mesma idéia que eu?  
Dean:Qual que é a sua idéia?  
Sam começa a cochichar ao pé do ouvido do seu irmão,e as duas não entendendo nada.  
Amy:O quê que os dois cochicham tanto?  
Sydney:Aconteça o que acontecer,foi ótimo te conhecer!  
Amy:Pare de drama,Syd!!  
Sydney:Tô até com medo da idéia dos irmãos Grimm.  
Amy:Só falta ser bomba.  
Sydney:E não...??Tô até com medo!!  
Amy:Idem.  
Depois de meia hora de cochicho(haha!!),os irmãos Grimm(haha) tiveram a mesma idéia!Então...

Sam:Será que não ser perigoso pra elas?  
Dean:Confia em mim!Vai dar certo!  
Sam:Garotas!!É o seguinte:vocês vão para o banheiro aonde as vítimas foram encntradas,com os diários dos fantasmas e...  
As duas:E...  
Dean:Destruam.  
Amy:Legal,mas...  
Os dois:Mas...  
Sydney:Como vamos destruir os diários?  
Sam:Simples!Tem vários modos,mas...  
Dean:É melhor queimar,para que os espíritos não assombram e matar mais ninguém.  
Amy:Gostei.  
Sydney:Até que não é mal.  
Dean:Beleza!  
Sydney:E...vamos sozinhas?  
Sam:Sim.  
Sydney:Não gostei da idéia!  
Amy:Larga de frescura,Syd.Sabe que você é mais corajosa do que eu!  
Sydney:Tô com medo.Nunca fiz uma coisa dessas!  
Dean:Mas tem tudo uma 1ª vez!E como diz o ditado:"a 1ª vez a gente nunca esquece."!!  
Sydney:Dá um tempo,cara!!  
Sam:Vocês façam isso?  
As duas:Topamos!  
Dean:É isso aí!É por isso que gosto de vocês!  
Amy:Não é pra tanto,Dean.Sossega o seu facho,mocinho.  
Sydney:Mas a gente não está esquecendo algo?

Amy:Se for o anel pra falar que é compromissada,abafa o caso!  
Sydney:Por que?  
Amy:Eles já não apareceram pra gente?  
Sydney:Ah...tá!!Abafa o caso.  
Sam:Qualquer coisa,esperamos vocês no lado de fora.  
Amy:E se a gente morrer?  
Sam:B-bem...é...  
Dean:É fácil,o carro de vocês ficam pra gente.  
Sydney:O QUÊ??Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, sr **DEAN WINCHESTER**!!O carro é meu e eu não quero que ninguém ponha a mão nele.E se você relar um dedo só nele,será morto a tiros!!  
Sam(espantado):Uau!Parece até alguém falando isso!  
Amy:Syd.Ele estava só...brincando!Calma!  
Sydney:Mas ninguém brinca ao falar do meu carro!  
Sam:Ih,cara...você mexeu na ferida dela,agora agüenta!!  
Dean:Cala a boca,Sammy!  
Amy:Chega de estresse e vamos lá resolver o caso.  
Sam:Tá calma?  
Sydney:Agora tô calma!  
Dean(abraçando ela):Que bom!  
Sydney:Me solta,carrapato!  
Amy:Então vamos?  
Todos:Vamos.  
Amy(aproximando e falando baixo pra Sydney):Que abraço que ele te deu,hein?  
Sydney(estressada):Cala a boca!!(Amy começa a rir)

Depois,eles esperarm anoitecer para executar o plano que tiveram.Dessa vez,as nossas heroínas foram sozinhas e os nossos heróis ficaram a espera para ver se deu certo ou não o plano,mas bastantepreocupados,medo de acontecer algo grave com elas.E então,lá foram elas no local do crime,para fazer o que tinham combinado,e eles só esperando.Elas entram no banheiro e do nada,a porta se tranca,a luz começa a piscar,e então,de um lado aparece a Beverly,e do outro,Brenda.Corajosas olham nos olhos fantasmas e elas acomeçam a se aproximar delas,e de repente,os cortes nos pulsos começam a ficar visíveis,e nossas heroínas facam assustadas,mas a coragem as deixam mais calmas.Quando estava quase aparecendo nas garagantas de ambas,Amy e Sydney pegam os diários e começam arasgar e depois puseram fogo,através de um fósforo.Os fantasmas,começam a gritar desesperadamente,e de repente,viraram cinzas.Os irmãos ficaram preocupados ,porque elas demoraram muito,e de repente,elas aparecem,feridas,mas bem e assustam eles.Voltaram para o hotel para contar como foi enfrentar os fantasmas.Caso resolvido,graças a idéia dos irmãos Grimm e executada por elas.


	12. Chapter 12

Dia seguinte...foi a hora da despedida(ai...que triste!!).

Amy:Adorei conhecer vocês.  
Dean:Idem.  
Sydney:É,depois que nos colocou perto da morte...  
Amy:Syd,dá um tempo!Se cuidem viu?!  
Sam:Tudo bem,mamãe!!  
Sydney:E...(abraçando Sam):Vou sentir falta de vocês,porque vocês são do coração,cara!!  
Amy:Pára de palhaçada,vai.  
Dean:E vocês vão ficar?  
Amy:É que...  
Sydney:A Stacy me ligou e pediu pra gente ficar,porque teve mais meninas que se increveram,até que elas dançam bem,mas não tem jeito,gostou da gente.  
Amy:Ô menina convencida!!  
Sydney:Convencida,eu ??Imagina...(todos começam a rir)  
Amy:Mas é verdade?Ela gostou de nós?  
Sydney:Sério...!!  
Amy:Que bom!!  
Sam:Mudando se assunto...será que os fantasmas vão assombrar de novo?  
Dean:Acho que não,maninho!  
Sam(coçando a cabeça):E...Sydney,posso falar com você?  
Sydney:Eu??  
Sam:É!!  
Sydney:Ok!!Vamos lá...  
Amy:Não é mal da gente,né?!  
Sam:Não se preocupe,e nada do que está passando.  
Amy:É bom mesmo.  
Dean:Sabe o que é?  
Amy:Não sei mas não tá me cheirando bem...

Sam:Rolou algo entre você e o meu irmão?  
Sydney:Ah...não!!Era isso??  
Sam:Só me responda sim ou não.  
Sydney:Mas por que você está me perguntando isso?  
Sam:É porque...eu estou muito preocupado com ele.Sei lá,ele era um Don Juan,garanhão,mas parece que ele está...na seca!Ele não era assim,sabe.  
Sydney:Que fofo essa preocupação que você tem com seu irmão.Mas calma,como diz o ditado:"Tem dia que á da caça outro do caçador"!  
Sam:Até que você tá certa.  
Sydney:E você e a Amy,já rolou um...clima?!  
Sam:N-não,claro que não!!  
Sydney:Jura?  
Sam:Juro!!  
Sydney:Ok!Vamos voltar pra lá senão os dois vão desconfiar...  
Sam:É mesmo!

Mas enquanto eles voltam,os outros dois ficam conversando...

Amy:O que você tá me olhando torto??  
Dean:Nada não,Yoko Ono!  
Amy:Hã??  
Dean:Esquece...  
Amy:O que os dois convesam tanto?  
Dean:Não acredito,você está com...ciúmes?  
Amy:Eu??Não!!Apenas...curiosa.  
Dean:Cuidado!Curiosidade matou um gato,menina!!  
Amy:Ah...engraçadinho!  
Dean:Adoraria que você fosse minha cunhada.  
Amy(rindo):O quê?!  
Dean:Sério mesmo.Você e o Sam formam o casal 20.Aliás...rolou algo entre vocês?!  
Amy:Não,por que você quer saber,hein?  
Dean:Tô preocupado,sabe?!Esses dias ele tava andando tão deprê...  
Amy:Fala sério!!  
Dean:Mas eu estou!!E tembém,aquele dia que teve a morte da Brenda,o Sammy...chegou com uma cara de apaixonado.E você tem algo a ver com isso?  
Amy:Eu??  
Dean:É!  
Amy:Não,claro que não.Por que eu?!  
Dean:Ah...porque sim.  
Amy:Porque sim não é resposta!  
Dean:Falando assim,parece a Sydney.  
Amy:É a convivência.  
Dean:Por falar nela,os dois estão voltando...

E depois...

Sydney:Tá falando mal de mim,né?!  
Os dois:Não!  
Sydney:Hum...não sei não,hein?  
Sam:Vocês pararam de falar quando a gente chegou.  
Dean:É outra coisa,maninho.  
Sam:Hum...duvido!!  
Dean:Hum...Sammy,vamos nessa?  
Sydney:Já vão?  
Dean:Temos outros casos a serem resolvidos.  
Amy:Hum...falando assim,pensa que é profissional!!  
Sydney:Hum..Amadores!!(as duas comçam a rir)  
Dean:Você é tão engraçadinha...

Amy:Foi mal, agente tava brincando.  
Sydney:Não se estressa não.É apenas uma brincadeira.  
Sam:Não liga pra ele,meninas.Ele leva brincadeira muito a sério.  
Dean:Fica na sua,Sammy!  
Sam:Mas primeiro,Amy posso falar com você?  
Amy(surpresa):Hum...pode!  
Os outros dois ficam chocados com a cena,e Sam e Amy foram conversar a sós.  
Dean:Vou te esperar no carro,Sam.  
Sydney:Amiga...te esperarei o outro lado.

E então...

Sam:Fiz isso só pra despedir de você sozinho.  
Amy:Ah...tá!  
Sam:Então...adorei te conhecer.E a Sydney também.  
Amy Eu também.E ...  
Sam:Fala.  
Amy:Será que é um adeus definitivo?  
Sam:Que tal...até logo?  
Amy:Até um dia?  
Sam:Ou até breve...  
Amy(rindo):Chega!!Já tá me dando dor de cabeça!!  
Sam:É mesmo...  
Amy:E...você sabe,se precisar de ajuda,só ligar pra mim ou pra Syd.  
Sam:Tudo bem.E preparada pra ser uma Pussycat Doll?  
Amy:É...mais ou menos,agora quem tá feliz é a Syd.  
Sam:Ela gosta de dançar assim?  
Amy:Por ela,seria uma dançarina profissional.Você tem que ver ela dançando...muito legal.  
Sam:Sério??Pena que tenho que ir embora.  
Amy:Será que a gente vai se ver,ainda?  
Sam:Acho que sim...talvez!  
Amy:O que é??Por que você você está me olhando assim??  
Ele não fala nada e beija...(uau!! que **MIMO**!!)!Que cena...**MAIS LINDA**!!E enquanto isso,do outro lado...  
Sydney espera a sua amiga encostada no carro e do nada aparece...

Sydney:**DEAN**!!  
Dean:Assustou,gatinha!?  
Sydney:Dá um tempo,vai!!Pô,que susto!!  
Dean:E então a Stacy ligou?  
Sydney:É...por que?  
Dean:Você acha que vai superar a "trauma"?  
Sydney:Acho que sim.  
Dean:Claro que você vai superar sim,porque você vai ser uma **PUSSYCAT DOLL **por uma noite!!  
Sydney(rindo):Tomara!  
Dean:Tem que pensar positivo,garota!  
Sydney:Mudando de assunto...  
Dean:O que é agora?  
Sydney:Acho que lindo o amor que vocês dois têm um pelo outro.  
Dean:Hã?!  
Sydney:É!Você e o Sam...  
Dean:Você...está confundido as coisas,eu e Sammy não temos nada a ver com isso.

Sydney:Ah...pensei que vocês fossem...  
Dean:Não!A gente não é...!!  
Sydney:Ué!Vocês são ou não?  
Dean:NÃO!  
Sydney:Ah...tá explicado.  
Dean:O que está explicado?  
Sydney:Pensei que vocês fossem...irmãos!  
Dean:Ah...claro que somos.Nós somos a cara de um e focinho de outro.  
Sydney:Mas o Sam tem o que você não tem.  
Dean:O quê?!  
Sydney:Cérebro!  
Dean:Vai ofender!?  
Sydney:Tô brincando!  
Dean(vendo a cena):Esse é o meu garoto!!  
Sydney:O que?Ah...tá!!Que **MIMO**!!É bom ver os nossos bebês crescendo.  
Dean:E pior que é.  
Sydney:Aí que percebemos que estamos ficando velhos.  
Dean:É mesmo...concordo!!  
Os dois começam a rir.  
Dean:Não é por nada,mas acho tão lindo você rindo.  
Sydney:Pára!!Desse jeito fico encabulada,vai!  
Dean:Mas é sério,você tem um sorriso bonito.  
Sydney:Pare...tô ficando vermelha.

Nessa hora,estava rolando um grande clima entre os dois,até que...o beijo acontece entre os dois(não é por nada,mas essas duas se deram bem,hein?)  
E o que eles não sabem que Amy e Sam viram a cena,ficaram cho-ca-dos!!

Amy:Olha isso...  
Sam:Hã?!  
Amy:Como diz ela:"Chocou o meu coração!!"  
Sam:Não acredito nisso,meu irmão saiu da seca!!  
Os dois começam a rir.

Enquanto isso...

Dean:Se cuida,tá bem?  
Sydney:É isso que eu falo pra você,garoto!(ele começa a rir)  
Dean:Depois me conta como foi a apresentação.  
Sydney:Tudo bem,mas se quiser ajuda,já sabe!  
Dean:Ligar pra polícia!?  
Sydney;Seu engraçadinho!Só ligar pra mim ou pra Amy.  
Dean:Tudo bem.Bem...já estou indo...  
Sydney:Tchau.  
Dean:Tchau.

Os dois se abraçam e se separam,e ele chama o Sam,e ele passa perto da Sydney,e ele boba nem nada,dá um tapa na bunda dele,ele vira pra ela,e ela começa a rir.Então os dois se abraçam...

Sydney:Se cuida, meu anijinho.  
Sam:Você também.

E Dean olha pra Amy lá de longe e dá um tchauzinho.

Dean:Tchau ,Yoko Ono!!  
Amy:Tchau, Paul McCartney!!

Todos começam a rir,menos o próprio Dean.E então,os irmãos foram embora (que triste!!) e as amigas ficam um pouco triste.

Amy:Até que eles são muito bacanas,né?!  
Sydney:É mesmo.  
Amy:Eu vi a cena,tá?!  
Sydney:Que cena?Ah...tá.  
Amy:Até que vocês faziam um casal bacana.  
Sydney:E você como Sammy,também.  
Amy:Vamos mudar de assunto,vai!!  
Sydney:A Stacy falou que horas que é pra estar na casa dela?  
Amy:Hum...daqui a pouco.  
Sydney:Ah...tá!Que história é essa do Dean te chamar de Yoko Ono?  
Amy:Sei lá,sabe que ele é sem graça!?  
Sydney:Tantas nipônicas bonitas,justo a...Yoko Ono!!Eca!Por que não foi a Lucy Liu ou outra artista nipônica...mas a YOKO?!Tô incorfomada!!  
Amy(rindo):Chega,Syd.Vamos pra casa da Stacy.  
Sydney:Ok!

Então as meninas foram pra casa da Stacy pra saber um pouco da apresentação que ia ser daqui a algumas semanas,enquanto isso com os irmãos...

Sam:Elas são bacanas.  
Dean:São.Seriam umas ótimas ajudantes.  
Sam:Nunca pensei disso.  
Dean:Do que está falando?  
Sam:Você e Sydney...  
Dean:O quê que tem Sydney e eu?  
Sam:Pensa que eu não vi a cena...vocês dois...no maior amasso!  
Dean:Cala a boca que você e a Yoko Ono também estava!!  
Sam(rindo):Até que vocês fazem um casal bacana...aliás,como seria a Sydney de cunhada...?

Dean:Cala a boca,Sammy!  
Sam:Já falei pra você não me chamar de Sammy!!Falô!!  
Dean:Também,não precisa ficar nervosinho,maninho.  
Sam:Maninho o...  
Dean:Ó...  
Sam:Fique quieto e dirige,Paul McCartney...(começa a rir)  
Dean:Dá um tempo,vai!!

Então mistério resolvido,graças ao "Quarteto Fantástico" (risos).Mas cada dupla fora para um destino difrerente.Mas será que eles vão se encontrar??Quem sabe...na próxima caçada??

**FIM**


End file.
